


Luz de la Oscuridad -Para Ti-

by BlackyLumia



Series: Sea of Kakera [2]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character-centric, Original Universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyLumia/pseuds/BlackyLumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake de una antigua historia de una comunidad que ya murió</p><p> </p><p>“Cuando estas en la oscuridad, ¿buscas la luz de las estrellas?”<br/>Ese es el lema de mi familia, nunca lo entendí hasta que realmente estuve en la oscuridad</p><p>Cuatro Brujos poderosos intentaron reparar un mundo plagado por magia, creando los institutos para Magos y a su vez creando un objeto poderoso.<br/>La historia cuenta en el desarrollo de un año normal de preparatoria en preparación para “los intercolegiales”, un evento donde los 4 institutos se reúnen en una clase de torneo de combate, con un premio desconocido.<br/>Hikari es una Maga de Zaphire, uno de los cuatro institutos de la ciudad donde vive, tiene amigos y es como cualquier estudiante, su vida cambiara cuando el vicedirector de Zaphire, Eriol Hiragizawa le vende un collar con un dije de un sol y una Luna tocándose de las puntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joyas y Demas

-Listo, terminado

Cuatro personas estaban reunidas sobre el aire, usando sus poderes acaban de crear un poderoso objeto que ayudara a la dimensión que descansa tranquilamente entre la noche

Dimensionalmente estas personas son conocidas

Con su enorme manto con figuras alusivas al poder de la oscuridad, el sol y la luna, se encuentra el, Clow Reed, observando a sus compañeros quienes miran aun hacia las calles vacías

El tranquilo y sabio Rey Ashura, Rey conocedor del futuro, cuya naturaleza le es familiar desde sus sueños

La angelical y dulce Kobato Hanato, los años que han pasado en sus múltiples reencarnaciones han llenado su alma de poder tal para estar rodeada de estas personas

El taciturno Fei Wong Reed, quien miraba nostálgico el cielo nocturno, no había hablado en toda la noche

-¿Sucede algo…?- Clow miro a este último, pero Fei Wong Reed no respondió, solo negó levemente.  
-Aún tenemos que ir a los pilares, vayamos rápido- Dijo Kobato, suspirando cansada, habían estado el suficiente tiempo de pie para llegar a querer sentarse en el suelo que pisaba  
-Estoy de acuerdo con la joven Hanato, hay que ir- Dijo el Rey Ashura, mirando a la joven

Clow suspiro también, dos de acuerdo y una abstención hacía claro el veredicto -Está bien, vayamos, es momento de crear los Institutos de esta ciudad-

Partieron pues a sus destinos, esa noche sería una de las más ocupadas, pero un sello era necesario para que todo funcionara

Una gran luz brillo esa noche, iluminando el cielo

 

Una semana después Clow se encontraba dentro de un gran edificio de paredes arena con los bordes de las paredes recubiertos por pequeños bloques de zafiro

Parecía mentira que el enorme edificio donde estaban en ese momento no existiera una semana antes, pero después de todo esto era necesario

Hace ya varios años, si no es que siglos, que esta dimensión ya no es igual

‘Yali’, también conocida como la dimensión del tiempo lento, es en su naturaleza una muy peligrosa dimensión

La magia se volvió más poderosa, haciendo que las personas se conviertan en una clase de magos, hechiceros o guerreros si deciden no usarla

-Ya todo parece un juego de rol- Dijo la mujer a su lado mientras se comía un chocolate que hace poco se había robado de su escritorio

‘Yuuko tiene razón’ pensó Clow

Yuuko Ichihara, aquella persona más cercana a Clow, lo había ‘acompañado’ a esta dimensión junto con los demás

Un mundo de magia poderosa, cuyos habitantes muy apenas pueden tener tal poder en su cuerpo, si sigue así este mundo se destruirá por si solo

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya está?- Dijo Yuuko algo impaciente  
-Todavía no- sonrió Clow, el sello había fallado completamente, era imposible sellar el objeto y hacerlo funcionar al mismo tiempo

Necesitaban darle al objeto por lo menos 800 nombres, y mínimo un siglo para ser sellada apropiadamente

-Si no lo terminamos a tiempo no lo lograremos- Dijo Yuuko molesta.  
-Por eso mismo necesitamos las inscripciones- Recalco Clow

Yuuko cada segundo que pasaba parecía más aburrida, de haber ella podido había hecho algún otro método poco ortodoxo para lograr que la primera parte del plan funcionara

-Aunque están emocionados, todavía no viene nadie  
-Ya llegaron las primeras- Clow miro la puerta, Yuuko entrecerró los ojos mirando con molestia al mago

“Ese perverso mago cuatro ojos, si ya sabe que van a venir ¡que avise!” Pensó Yuuko mientras abría la puerta, recibiendo a las sorprendidas tres jóvenes que ni siquiera la habían tocado aun

Dos de ellas gemelas, se parecían mucho a las hijas de una casera de otra dimensión ya narrada, Yuuko ya está familiarizada con las otras versiones de ellas

Pero mientras tanto, Yuuko aseguraba que no había visto a la tercera en todos sus viajes, no que ella recordase

-¿Vienen a las inscripciones?

Las tres asintieron

-Bienvenidas, yo soy Yuuko Ichihara, soy la vicedirectora de uno de los institutos, ¿ustedes?  
-Yo soy Chiho Mihara, y ella es mi hermana  
-Chise Mihara

Yuuko sonrió ante la familiaridad de los nombres, y entonces se dirigió a la tercera joven

Cabello negro sujeto en media cola de caballo por un gran moño rojo me volteo a ver con sus ojos grises

-… Mi nombre es Aika

Y eso empezó a ser raro

Proteger su nombre es una norma común dimensionalmente, pero esta dimensión aún estaba en pañales, no era posible que esta niña supiera eso

-¿Aika qué?- Pregunto en curiosidad  
La chica se miraba nerviosa, como si no quisiese decir su nombre -… Aika Asahi

Parecía huir de la mirada de Yuuko, parecía no querer verla, como si la mirara y decidiera mejor no hacerlo

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Chise  
-Ah, no… nada- Dijo la chica apenada

Yuuko prefirió no indagar más en el tema

-Ok, pasen, pasen, llenaremos su solicitud para el examen

***

Luego, esa tarde, Clow meditaba de lo que pasaba en esa dimensión y sobre las chicas que habían llegado ese día a inscribirse para el examen

-Debí imaginar que esa chica estaría en esta dimensión- Dijo en un murmullo  
Sin embargo, Yuuko oyó -¿De quién hablas?  
Clow se mantenía con una sonrisa en la boca, era obvio que la estaba fingiendo -Esa niña, Aika  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Silencio, a Yuuko no le gustaba eso, si Clow no quería decir nada significaba que algo importante estaba pasando

-¿Pasa algo Clow?  
-No, nada, voy a mi habitación  
Ya era demasiado misterio -Me estas asustando Clow, ¿pasa algo grave?  
Clow sonrió tristemente -No falta mucho para que se conozcan

***

El día del examen, Chiho, Chise y Aika estaban en camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, en el enorme edificio se desarrollaran los exámenes para designar a los alumnos a los diferentes institutos para que aprendan a controlar y usar su dominio

Aika acababa de girar una esquina cuando el tropezó frente a otra persona

-Auch, ten más cui…, ah, lo lamento

Su interlocutor que parecía molesto hace un momento enseguida se disculpó al ver que se trataba de una chica

-No, no importa… -Aika se puso de pie -si nos disculpas

Estaban a punto de seguir su camino cuando el chico las siguió

-Disculpen, ¿saben dónde va a ser los exámenes para los institutos?

Chise miro al chico -¿vas para haya? Nosotras también vamos al examen

-Puedo ir con ustedes, es que ya no supe donde es el lugar

Aika miro al chico con quien acababa de toparse -¿Ir con tres chicas? Pervertido-

El chico las miro apenado, las gemelas rieron

-Vamos entonces  
-Se nos hará tarde

Empezaron a andar en camino, Chiho volteo a ver al recién llegado

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

***

Nuestra memoria escoge según lo que creemos, y para lo que creemos hay una joya especial

Los institutos tienen sus nombres a base de estas joyas

Los carteles para llamar a los aspirantes decían lo siguiente:

“Si la hechicería quieres probar prueba con el instituto Opal”: los ópalos ayudan a ampliar la conciencia, calman la depresión y la apatía, cosas que se van adquiriendo cuando su destino es el de la hechicería, pero, a su vez van bajando la honestidad y la lealtad…

“Si pelear no es lo tuyo, pero aun así quieres ayudar, el instituto Ruby tal vez te ayude”: El rubí da inteligencia, honor, si no se quiere pelear, es la mejor manera de desarrollar la magia

“Si pelear a mano limpia o con armas te gusta más, el instituto Crystal es perfecto para ti”: en los cristales su energía natural va orientada a despejar la mente, lo que un buen peleador necesita a la hora de la verdad, bueno, en algunos casos

“Si la magia te llama de una manera diferente, entra al instituto Zaphire” la magia al llamar hace que pases por muchos obstáculos, con un zafiro puede  hacer frente a estos, el poder de la piedra permite encontrar la solución correcta

Mientras cuatro jóvenes se encaminan hacia lo que será su destino, en el cuarto de Clow yacen dos collares gemelos, ambos el espejo del otro, pero constan de un sol y una luna tocándose solo las puntas

-Parece que lo terminare haciendo otra vez, ¿Verdad?


	2. Un año, Cuenta regresiva

 

-Hikari-

No sé qué onda con mi vida, cada día es muy diferente al anterior, maldición, me encanta que sea así

-Hikari… hey, arriba  
-No quiero, deje dormir, no moleste

Sora siempre trata de despertarme en las mañanas, bueno, hace unos segundos tenía un despertador, pero ahora está hecho trocitos en el piso de mi cuarto, así que a Sora no le queda de otra más que intentar despertarme

-Atem llegara pronto y aun tienes que desayunar  
-Mou… Está bien, está bien, dile a Yami que me estoy alistando

Creo que es hora que me presente  
Mi nombre es Hikari No Yami, tengo 15 años y soy una Maga

En mi dimensión la mayoría de la gente nace con un poder que le hace poder controlar algunas cosas a su alrededor, el aire del ambiente, el agua del viento, el fuego por energía, la tierra que pisamos, la luz que nos rodea y la oscuridad de las sombras, por mencionar algunos pocos

-Oki, ya estoy lista

Me veo al espejo por un segundo

Tengo ojeras por desvelarme haciendo tarea, se notan más con la negrura de mis ojos, mi piel ligeramente morena, mi cabello negro ondulado parece lacio cuando lo pongo en una colita de caballo, por lo que es la forma en que lo llevo siempre

-Atem manda decir que pasa en 5

Sale una serie de balbuceos de mi boca, tengo que bajar rápido a desayunar  
Sora es una Mokona Modoki azul de joya ámbar, un ser dimensional parecido a un conejo que puede realizar viajes por dimensiones, hacer “link mental” con una persona y contar cuentos, Yami me la regalo para, cuando mis padres salieran, no sentirme sola

Sonó el timbre

-¡Puu!

Comí lo más rápido posible el último hot cake que Sora había hecho y fui hacia el pequeño círculo mágico en la pared antes de la puerta

Un pequeño círculo mágico con el escudo de mi familia apareció alrededor de mi muñeca que reacciono con el círculo mágico en la pared, la casa activaría protecciones una vez que me fuera

Ya que está todo listo salí a ver a quien había venido por mí para ir al instituto, juntos

-Buenos días Hikari-chan  
-Buenos días Yami-kun

Yami es un muchacho algo serio, pero muy lindo, un peinado algo alocado de tres diferentes colores y en forma de estrella, pero a pesar de su apariencia es una persona gentil, sus ojos son de color violeta, tiene 15 años y es 10 cm. más alto que yo; Yami es la forma cariñosa de llamarle, se llama Atem, pero me deja llamarlo Yami

-Dormiste bien  
-Creo que demasiado bien, ¿tu?  
-Bien, ¿tus padres ya salieron?

Asentí con la cabeza  
Papá y mamá siempre salen de la ciudad, y me dejan sola en casa  
Tengo un hermano mayor, pero… bueno, es complicado

-¿Ya tu mama cambio de opinión?  
-Nop, sigue en contra que salgamos

Yami suspiro un poco, sonriendo

-Lo tendrán que aceptar  
-Eso espero~

Desde hace 4 días Yami y yo… bueno… estamos saliendo, saliendo así como novios… a mamá no le gusta la idea por algunas cosas que pasaron antes, ¡pero Yami es un buen chico!

-Bueno, tenemos un tiempo para que si podamos salir a algún lado, ¿a dónde se te antoja?  
-Déjame pensar…

De la “nada” se oyó el flash de una cámara, ambos nos detenemos en seco

-¿Crees que sea?  
-Yup

Fui hacia el árbol más cercano y lo patee para moverlo, de sentón cayo una chica  
Cabello castaño suelto, más largo que el mío, ojos color café claro, un traje de kunoichi azul y detrás de ella una pequeña calabaza llena de arena  
Si, era Candy

-Auch, ¡Holis!  
-Sabaku-san, debes de dejar de hacer eso  
-¡Pero es mi hobby favorito!

Sabaku no Candy, una de mis mejores amigas, desde que empezamos a salir juntos Yami y yo, que ella ya presentía que pasaría, lleva todas las mañanas encima de un árbol esperando que pasemos para tomarnos fotos, según ella, nos vemos muy adorables

-Confiscare esa cámara algún día  
-No~ -Candy abrazo su cámara protectoramente, yo me reí un poco -Sakura-chan y los gemelos nos han de estar esperando, vamos, vamos

Los 5 vamos en el instituto Zaphire, la mayoría de los que asisten a este son magos, tenemos toda clase de materias basadas en magia así como materias de historia, matemáticas, literatura y los de tercero llevaremos “lenguas dimensionales conocidas”, creo que esa es la más difícil

Bueno, para un mago normal; a mí, en lo personal, se me dificultan terriblemente las peleas

-¡Buenos días!  
-¡Buenos días chicos!

Sakura y los gemelos, Shaoran y Shaoron siempre nos esperan más adelante para ir al instituto, a menos claro de que me haya quedado superdormida, Yami les insiste que se adelanten

-¿Esta vez no te quedaste dormida? –Shaoran preguntó  
-No, esta vez no  
-Eso es bueno oírlo

Shaoran es completamente lo contrario a su hermano Shaoron, mientras que uno es tranquilo y dulce el otro es… como lo explicaría mejor… tiene un carácter muy extrovertido

Empezamos a caminar hacia el instituto

***

  
Recuerdo el primer día que llegue a Zaphire… pero en si no con mucho cariño

-Ella es Hikari No Yami, ya había entrado al instituto pero no pudo entrar con todos, así que espero le ayuden a ponerse al corriente  
-Mucho gusto –Mi voz era ligeramente monótona en ese tiempo  
-Hay un lugar vacío cerca de la ventana, si gustas tomarlo –Kurogane sensei indico con la mano, yo solo asentí y me encamine al lugar -Ok, volvamos a las actividades –Indico el profesor

Al finalizar la clase nos teníamos que cambiar de salón, y un chico se me acerco

-Hola, te llamas Hikari, ¿verdad? -Asentí con la cabeza sin aun levantar la mirada -Me llamo Atem, mucho gusto

No me animaba a verlo, actualmente no quería ver “eso” en sus ojos

-Te puedo ayudar a encontrar tus clases, si gustas

Voltee a verlo, pero no, vi “eso” en sus ojos, no me estaba mirando a mi

Su mirada iba directamente a mi pierna

Estaba completamente contenta de que el instituto deje usar ropa de calle como uniforme, mínimo podía llevar pantalón y alejar la mirada de mi pierna  
Creo que la muleta hace inútil mi esfuerzo  
Por algo que pasó antes de salir de secundaria, no podía caminar con una pierna, a pesar de que mostraba mejoría no podía apoyarlo y… personalmente había perdido ya esperanza de recuperarme

Lo mire a los ojos, me molesta que se ofrezca a ayudarme por “lastima”

-No, así está bien, gracias -Me puse de pie y termine tambaleándome un poco, no apoye el pie en el piso por que dolía, tome mi muleta y me encamine a la siguiente clase

Y así es como conocí a mí ahora novio…

***

-Les recuerdo que habrá examen de esto y de todo el tema de “invocaciones”, no, no me importa que nunca hayan o harán una invocación en su vida, y por ultimo no, la exposición de Sorata sobre cómo alcanzar las galletas de arriba del estante en una tienda no vendrá en el examen, pueden retirarse

Si bien no es el más estricto, Kurogane sensei es uno de los profesores más exigentes  
Kurogane-sensei es un hombre alto, cabello negro corto y ojos rojos como los de un conejito  
El da “educación física”, aka, entrenamiento con peleas, y siempre hay una sesión teórica bastante extensa con examen antes de las sesiones prácticas

-Estoy tan muerta –Me iría mal en el examen, lo sabia  
-Invocaciones es fácil  
-Lo dice quien ya ha invocado antes –lo mire con desprecio, Yami se disculpó con la mirada-Podemos dar un repaso después de la escuela  
-Dijimos que íbamos a salir todos -Candy se asomó detrás de nosotros  
-Eso es verdad  
Yami suspiro -Pues el clima no está muy bonito que digamos

Candy y yo miramos el cielo desde una de las ventanas del pasillo, nublado, estaba chispeando levemente sobre la ventana

-Marzo, ¿eh?  
-Es época de lluvia, pero nah, estaremos bien

Candy y yo sonreímos, cuando Candy volteo a verme su mirada se quedó en cierto lugar

-¿Qué es eso en tu mano?  
-¡Whoa! -Trate de ocultarlo cubriéndolo con la otra mano  
-Oh vamos enséñalo~  
-No quiero~  
-¡Te hare cosquillas hasta que lo muestres!  
-No~  
-Llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase, y es con Isu -Con sus palabras, Yami me había salvado de la peor guerra de cosquillas de la historia, Candy era muy capaz de usar su arena para hacerme cosquillas  
Nos apresuramos lo más posible para llegar a tiempo

Cuando llegamos Isu-sensei ya estaba empezando clases

-Casi tarde jóvenes –Dijo en voz severa  
-Lo lamentamos Isu sensei… -Mire al suelo sin querer ver a la cara a Isu sensei  
-¿Nos deja pasar? –preguntó Yami  
-¿Trajeron el libro?

Los tres sacamos un libro de literatura normal, Isu sensei solo asintió

-Pasen jóvenes

Nos sentamos, suspire tranquila y vi mi mano, me sonroje un poco  
Un hermoso anillo con una mariposa plateada, que esperaba que solo fuera plateada.  
Yami jura que no es de compromiso o algo parecido, es solo un detalle de parte de él, pero aun así se siente raro tenerlo, como felicidad y mariposas en el estómago al mismo tiempo

Pensé un momento si quitármelo o no, pero termine solo suspirando un poco, había sido muy bonito como me lo había regalado para quitármelo

-Antes de empezar bien la clase, quiero recordarles que habrá un pequeño examen acerca de las bestias sagradas que tienen los institutos, ok, ahora comencemos

De repente alguien apareció en la ventana del salón

-Fuu~

Isu-sensei casi se cae de espaldas

Un hombre rubio muy delgado de ojos azules por su magia apareció en la ventana

-¡Yuui sensei! Baje inmediatamente de la ventana  
-Venía a avisar que la directora necesita a todos en el patio lo más pronto posible  
-¿Ah?  
-Lo más pronto posible Isu sensei, es sobre los intercolegiales

De repente el semblante de Isu-sensei cambio, se veía oscuro y serio

-Ok, vamos para allá

Intercolegiales

Cada cierto tiempo, creo que dos años, se llevan a cabo los intercolegiales, los cuatro institutos de la ciudad se reúnen en un enorme edificio y peleamos unos contra otros en un pequeño estilo “torneo”, no hay ganador individual, si no que el instituto haya juntado más puntos gana, no hay premios reales para los alumnos, pero cuentan como calificaciones

Llegamos todos al patio detrás de la escuela, ahí hay una enorme plataforma donde estaban de pie dos personas, una de ellas nuestra querida directora Yuuko Ichihara, la otra era Eriol Hiragizawa, nuestro amado vicedirector

Una horda de alumnas de todas los años está siempre rodeando la parte de adelante aclamando por el vicedirector, que solo es un poco más grande que nosotros  
-¡¡¡Aquí está su amada directora!!! Y junto a mi está su vicedirector Eriol  
-Hola  
-Chicos, por lo que los he traído aquí es porque mi elixir sagrado se ha acabado y por qué tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante, los intercolegiales se acercan, peleas y conocimientos pero principalmente peleas  
-Les pedimos tener un sumo cuidado, en especial con cierto instituto que no mencionare su nombre  
-cofOpalcof  
-Cuyos alumnos han decidido hacer una temporada fuerte de cacerías en lo que empiezan los intercolegiales… es decir, casi un año de cacerías sin tregua, no bromeo, por tanto queda generalmente prohibido usar el uniforme de Zaphire a menos que sea un convivio importante o su parecido, evitar problemas, además las aplicaciones para cacerías también… abren cupo, Kurenai-sensei ha sido asignada para autorizar cacerías así que acérquense con ella  
-Sigue siendo prohibido lastimar a la presa en forma violenta por moral de instituto

Cacerías eh…

Las Cacerías es lo peor que puede haber en estos institutos, son enserio escoger a una persona de otro instituto, rondarlo por lugares sin gente y perseguirlo, luchar contra él, noquearlo y llevarlo al instituto correspondiente, a la presa no le pasa nada y el cazador recibe (dependiendo) puntaje extra en su calificación

No suena tan mal, ¿verdad? El problema general viene cuando un montón de lunáticos, maniáticos, hijos de su dinosauria cabra voladora, como diría una amiga, son los que están cazando

Opal está lleno de este tipo de personas, además que sus reglamentos son distintos a los de los demás institutos (permiten lastimar a la presa hasta dejarla media muerta, por ejemplo), y que ahora tengan una temporada de caza significa malas noticias para el resto de los institutos

-También, cada profesor secretamente realizaran equipos de entrenamiento entre los alumnos, nadie sabrá de quien y quien serán conformados estos equipos a menos de ser necesario  
-Ok, mañana también habrá un convivio, sin más que agregar, pueden volver a clase

Se oyó un grillito

-Ah, quien lleve elixir sagrado a mi oficina será recompensado de alguna forma

Dos grillitos

-Esta bien, dos horas libres

Orquesta de grillitos

-Ok, ok, veamos, ya que falta una hora para la salida, supongo pueden salir temprano, así que adelante

Todo el mundo salió disparado a los salones para recoger sus cosas, los directores se quedaron solos

-Eriol, el futuro de esta y muchas dimensiones estarán en juego, ¿cómo crees que terminara esto…?  
-No lo sé, pero será interesante observarlo…

-¡Ok! ¡Libre al fin!  
-Yup  
-Y nos salvamos de Isu  
-Pero aun debemos de estudiar de las bestias míticas  
-Eso es fácil, Dragones de Zaphire, Fénix de Crystal, Tigres de Opal y Tortugas de Ruby, solo los dragones y tortugas están activos por decreto  
-¿Cual decreto?

Yami normalmente es quien nos ayuda en los estudios, él tiene una buena memoria, la teoría no se le complica, y de alguna manera le haya la utilidad práctica a todo, ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, he estado a punto de reprobar varias materias…

-Candy

El movimiento inesperado de Candy me saco de mis pensamientos  
Miramos al pasillo, ahí estaba un chico pelirrojo, tiene un pequeño tatuaje encima de uno de sus ojos y sus ojos turquesa, rodeados de protector negro se fijan directamente en mi amiga

Yup, el novio de Candy, Sabaku no Gaara

-Gaara~  
-Los hermanos Reed y Kinomoto ya nos están esperando  
-¡Ok, vamos entonces! ¿Hikari-chan?  
-Sip, vamos~

Yami suspiro tranquilo, así fuimos hacia el centro de la ciudad

-Están seguros de salir, con lo que dijo Eriol-sensei  
-Está bien, Está bien, ninguno traemos el uniforme de Zaphire, así que estaremos seguros por un rato, no tienes de que preocuparte Sakura  
-¿Y a dónde vamos?

Pensamos un momento

-Podemos hacer un pequeño picnic a las afueras, solo compramos algunas cosas y ya  
-Me gusta la idea, ¿a ustedes?  
-Suena bien  
-Entonces vamos

Empezamos a caminar, en el centro encontramos una tienda donde vendían algo de comida chatarra

Compramos varias bolsas de comida y nos dirigimos hacia las afueras

Nuestra ciudad es bastante grande, cuenta con un área en meseta, donde está la ciudad en sí, una playa con algunas casas antiguas construidas y una inmensa pradera con algunos árboles para descansar, detrás de una pequeña colina, de ahí hay un bosque donde hay una carretera hacia la próxima ciudad  
Y como si no pudiera haber más la misma ciudad cuenta con un parque, que está cerca de mi casa, es un camino corto para ir y venir de mi casa a Zaphire

No hay muchos automóviles por dos razones:  
Una es que los institutos se encuentran muy cerca caminando o volando, y la ciudad está llena de estudiantes y sus familias, hay personas que solo se mudan para estudiar y luego se mudan a otras ciudades  
La otra es que no se quiere accidentes fatales cuando te están persiguiendo en una cacería  
Así que los vehículos en general están solo en caso de traslado a otro lugar o mudanza

Pasamos por las calles con cuidado, aunque pensábamos que los que estaban cazando no nos cazarían por que no estábamos usando uniforme no estaba tan segura de eso…

-Chicos… creo que ser mejor que cancelemos y vayamos rápido a la casa de alguien…  
-¿uh?

Eso no suena bien…

Miramos a nuestro alrededor  
Nosotros no estábamos usando uniformes… pero ellos si

Su delicado uniforme negro marinero con detalles en blanco y plateado, los chicos con un pantalón, la camisa y los listones del color que prefirieran pero la mayoría solo tiene una obsesión con hacer las cosas lucir pulcramente blanco y negro

-Mi casa es la más cerca- dijo Yami mientras me sujetaba la mano con fuerza  
-Ok, vamos rápido

Gaara inmediatamente lanzo su arena creando una expansión, mandando a volar a la mayoría de los chicos que nos estaban rodeando, luego nos echamos a correr

Yami me sujeto muy fuerte de la mano mientras corríamos, yo estaba entrando en pánico

-¿Estas bien?  
-¡Siguen detrás de nosotros!  
-Atem ve guiando el camino, nosotros te seguimos

Empezamos a correr, si nos mantenemos juntos será más difícil que nos den caza

Pero tengo miedo  
Mi pierna sigue sin ser muy resistente a pesar de que ya puedo caminar, de vez en cuando doy falsos

Si doy un falso en este momento estaré frita

-Hay menos  
-Han de estar preparando una emboscada, Candy, ¿me puedes ayudar en el reconocimiento?  
-Claro

Algo de la arena de la calabaza de Candy salió y pareció dispararse en el aire sin hacer lo que la expansión de Gaara había hecho momentos antes

-Hay 4 en los techos, casi están encima de nosotros  
-Sakura-chan, ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Sakura saco una carta de su chaleco

A diferencia de todos nosotros, Sakura es súper especial, no solo es descendencia directa del Mago Clow, fundador y primer director de Zaphire, sino que también su dominio es considerado “neutro”, ¿que qué quiere esto decir?

-¡Árbol!

Que ella domina cada uno de los elementos dominables por los magos

Un techo de ramas se formó encima de nosotros

-Si intentan ahora emboscarnos se hará más difícil

Corrimos otro buen tramo mientras oíamos que caían sobre el techo de rama

-Ya casi llegamos

En ese momento el techo de ramas empezó a quemarse, todos miramos asustados arriba

-¡Los malditos le están prendiendo fuego! –Shaoron saco un pedazo de papel –Dios del agua, ¡ven!

Shaoron había convocado un torrente de agua para evitar que nos quemáramos mientras el techo se desplomaba formando cenizas  
Shaoron no tiene dominio neutro, él tiene que usar talismanes para usar otros dominios

Sentí algo extraño a la altura de la rodilla

-Yami, no voy a aguantar más

Yami volteo a ver a mis piernas preocupado – ¿Nos arriesgamos a convocar?-  
Los hermanos Reed se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, Shaoran sujeto fuerte a Sakura, Gaara empezó a conjurar en voz baja  
Tratamos de adelantarnos, ellos no se atreverían a caminar en medio de ese aquelarre, posiblemente se acercarían cuando llegáramos a un lugar que no se estuviera quemando, asi que apenas salimos a una calle más ancha los chicos empezaron a convocar

\- ¡Sunaryu!

El primero en convocar fue Gaara, toco el suelo haciendo aparecer su círculo mágico, de ahí salió un dragón enorme estilo Wyvern, que parecía estar hecho completamente de arena, subió a él y ayudo a Candy a subir

-¡Horyuu!

La convocación fue muchísimo más rápida, ya que los hermanos hicieron la convocación al mismo tiempo, un dragón estilo oriental de color dorado, empezó a salir del sello mágico en el suelo, mientras salía Shaoron se montó primero, Shaoran ayudo a Sakura a subir y el quedo al último montando el dragón

-¡Osiris!

Osiris era un dragón rojo fuego estilo oriental, es bastante enorme, si se hubiera convocado como lo convocaron Shaoran, Shaoron o Gaara, hubiera tardado unos diez minutos  
La diferencia de este dragón y de los otros es que este este es llamado de una carta  
Una de las especialidades de Yami es hacer invocaciones, lleva siempre con él un mazo de cartas con un círculo mágico detrás de ellas, estas le permiten invocar más rápido

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

Fuimos volando a la casa de Yami, los chicos de Opal estaban también empezando a invocar así que no sería bueno que nos siguieran  
La casa de Yami es mucho más grande que la mía, al parecer es una herencia de su familia, aquí viven él y tres más, es una casa de dos pisos con sótano y ático y tiene un gran portón

-Ok, llegamos, entren

Entramos con cuidado, más que todo fijándonos que nadie viniera detrás de nosotros  
Por si las dudas Yami puso las protecciones

-Ok, estaremos seguros por un rato, pónganse cómodos, mi madre aún no ha llegado al parecer  
-¡¡¡Bienvenido a casa!!!

Una joven se abalanzo sobre Yami y se quedó trepada a él un momento mientras todos miraban extrañados, yo sonreí al ver quien era

-¿Mana, puedes soltarte?, no puedo… respirar…  
-¡Ups! Lo siento, bienvenido hermano

La chica era Mana Mouto, hermana menor de Yami, ella es una maga con dominio vacío, es decir que utiliza un báculo para usar dominios

Es un poco más alta que yo a pesar de ser menor por casi tres años, su cabello es entre el rubio y el castaño claro y sus ojos son de un hermoso azul

-¿Y Yugi? ¿Dónde está?  
-Yugi fue a ver unas cosas de la escuela, como ya va entrar a la prepa

Yugi es el hermano gemelo de Yami, a pesar de ser gemelos Yami va un poco más adelantado que su hermano, no es que no tengan iguales capacidades, al parecer Yugi estuvo muy enfermo los últimos días de clase, por lo que no pudo terminar la secundaria bien, en todo caso, esta re-cursando

-Ok, entonces estaremos en mi cuarto, ¿está bien?  
-Sí, adelante, solo no le vayas a hacer nada raro a Hikari-chan ¿eh?  
-¡Mana!

Mana se fue rápido, ella siempre está de buen humor, siempre corriendo y casi saltando al caminar

-Bueno…, vamos  
-Sip –Dijimos todos al unísono

En la habitación de Yami no hay nada fuera de lo normal, un escritorio, algunos posters, nada fuera de lo común. En su escritorio esta un objeto dorado en forma de pirámide inversa, el me conto que era un amuleto que su padre le había regalado.  
Cerca de este había una foto que me hizo sonrojarme mucho

-¿Q-qué hace eso ahí? –Dije señalando  
-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Yami parecía despreocupado con el objeto

Candy se acercó a ver la foto que estaba también sobre el escritorio, yo y Yami con ropas invernales, el con un muñeco de nieve en las manos sonriendo, yo con mi cara de pescado, aun con muletas

-Que adorables se ven~, ¿quién tomo esa foto?  
-Fue Mana

***

Era un día nevado, Yami había tomado mi muleta y la alejo de mí

-¡Devuélvemela!  
-Tienes que poder sin ella- Yami se alejaba un poquito más, yo ya estaba frustrada  
-¡¡¡Atem!!!  
-Anda, ¡tú puedes!

Me incorpore, su rostro se ilumino al verme

-Camina lentamente

Apenas intente caminar empecé con un falso, termine cayendo sobre la nieve  
Yami se alertó y fue rápido hacia mí

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ayudo?

Me di vuelta para quedar de sentón

-¡Entiende que no puedo hacerlo! vaya…, no intentes hacer algo que no se puede lograr…  
-Eres muy terca, te vi, puedes ponerte bien de pie, ¡entonces seguro puedes caminar con algo de práctica de nuevo! Mínimo ve si se puede o no  
-Ya…

Mis ojos se tornaban llorosos, Yami me miro como si se estuviera reclamando lo que acababa de hacer

-Perdón… yo solo… ¡Ya se!

Yami tomo nieve del suelo, empiezo a hacer un muñeco de nieve, de altura de 2 manos, de ancho una, se inclinó hacia mi

-Toma

Me moleste, tome sus manos y le estampe el muñeco de nieve en la cara

-… bueno…

Hizo otro con el mismo resultado  
Así una y otra vez, hasta que por fin lo acepte

-No entiendo tu punto  
-Por fin lo aceptaste, así sucederá con tu pierna, por ahora no quiere, si insistes contra todas las posibilidades, seguro algo pasara, todavía había la opción que lo dejaras, por no querer el muñeco de nieve, y si eso pasaba, pues lo aceptaría, pero lo tomaste, todavía existe esperanza, ¿no?

Orquesta de grillitos

Le estampe de nueva cuenta el muñeco en la cara

-Tonto  
-Entiendes que lo volveré a hacer, ¿verdad?  
-… -Una sonrisa se había formado en mi rostro, “este chico sí que está loco” pensé

***

-La verdad es que en todo el asunto de la pierna, eras difícil de tratar –Me confeso Shaoran  
-Sí, lo admito, solo, no se…  
-También se entiende el por qué, no te preocupes –Candy me sonrió tranquila, aun pienso que no tenía realmente justificación mi mala actitud, pero lo bueno es que he cambiado  
-Bueno, en todo caso, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Estuvimos en casa de Yami hasta la noche, jugando, cantando en karaoke, platicando un rato, luego con cuidado fuimos por separado cada quien a su casa, la madre de Yami llego cuando nos íbamos.

Uno pensaría que este es un día normal para mí, pues si, lo es, y me gustaría hablar más sobre otros días donde escapamos exitosamente de cacerías, nos divertimos y jugamos tranquilamente mientras vivimos nuestras vidas de estudiantes

Pero esta historia no es así, días tan tranquilos son muy difíciles de ver

Y este año, sería lo que menos veríamos


	3. Preparaciones, una amiga se vuelve rival

-Yami-

-¡Hermano! ¡Despierta!

Mis mañanas normalmente empiezan con Mana siendo mi despertador, pero nunca despierto solo con eso

La sensación de anti-gravedad y el golpe contra el suelo es normalmente lo que me despierta

Mana toma el colchón de la cama y lo voltea con ayuda de su magia, dejándome en el suelo

-¡Auch! ¡¡¡Mana!!!  
-Llegaras tarde para recoger a Hikari si sigues así dormido

La mire molesto, pero mi hermanita tenia razón

-Ok, ok

Hace ya varios días que paso el inicio de las cacerías y nuestro encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con los de Opal, pero pasado el tiempo parece que ya las cosas se están calmando, los exámenes se acercan, en sí, creo que todo vuelve a su lugar

O tal vez no… no quería estar tan confiado

Baje al comedor, en este me encontré un rostro familiar

-Buenos días hermano  
-Buenos días, Yugi

Yugi aun parecía tener la cara adormilada y era difícil saber si ya estaba arreglado o no, se froto por un momento los ojos hasta que pareció recordar que tenía algo importante que decirme

-Olvide contarte, ya por fin arregle las cosas con la prepa  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Ya te regularizaste?

Yugi asintió energéticamente  
Yugi estaba ya en proceso de regularizarse, había un examen que podía tomar para poder graduarse de secundaria y entrar a Zaphire inmediatamente

Tendría que estar sin estudiar lo que sobra de semestre, para poder ingresar el próximo

-En verdad me alegro, te felicito Yugi  
-Gracias hermano

Ambos sonreímos, a pesar de haber nacido iguales ya las experiencias de ambos habían definido nuestros rasgos faciales

Nos han dicho que Yugi y yo somos fácilmente distinguibles cada uno por nuestra mirada, aunque no sé exactamente qué quiere decir

-Ok, ya termine, me voy yendo  
-Que te vaya bien, me saludas a Hikari  
-A mí también me la saludas~ -Mana había asomado la cabeza con medio uniforme puesto y el chaleco completamente por sin ningún lado

Los chicos de secundaria no eran presas de cacerías, por lo que sus uniformes seguían normales

Yo había optado por usar el uniforme de secundaria de igual manera como ropa de calle, un poco alterado a mi estilo, pero sería bueno para despistar

Salí de casa y emprendí camino… El mismo camino para llegar a su casa

-¡Me voy! ¿Uh? –Su rostro se ilumino al verme -¡ah! Buenos días, Yami-kun  
-Buenos días, Hikari-chan  
-Buenos días Atem

Una figura salió junto con Hikari, ella parecía molesta al respecto

Era su madre, su nombre me parece que es Laura no Yami, curioso nombre, una mujer alta y delgada de piel más oscura que la de mi Hikari, ojos café oscuro y cabello negro corto hasta los hombros

-Hikari está castigada, no intentes sacarla a pasear a ningún lado  
-Lo entiendo perfectamente, no sabía que había vuelto, ¿cómo le fue en su viaje?

La mujer me asesino con la mirada, por algo que había pasado con el hermano de Hikari, no le caía bien a su madre, la verdad espero que eso cambie en un futuro

-Más te vale que regrese temprano  
-Ya me voy…

Hikari parecía molesta de la situación, su madre solo asintió y entro de nuevo a la casa, nosotros fuimos en camino

-Y pues, bueno, hoy es día de peleas, ¿no? Para la práctica de los intercolegiales

Hikari asintió desganada

-Sí, Kurogane sensei lo dijo, espero que me vaya bien… aunque estoy segura que todo mundo me podría vencer… si te pones a pensarlo… hasta Candy podría

La arena es naturalmente débil a la oscuridad debido a las miles de pequeñas sombras que forma, en una pelea justa, Hikari tendría ventaja sobre Sabaku-san, pero el poder de Hikari parece subdesarrollado para lo que debería estar

-¿Hablaban de mí?  
-¡¡Whoa!!

Al unísono dimos un grito de susto al, por sorpresa, Sabaku-san asomara la cabeza desde un árbol

-Jeje, perdón por asustarlos  
-Sabaku-san, ¿que estabas haciendo en el árbol?  
La chica saco una cámara mientras sonreía -Lo de siempre~  
-Ya baja del árbol, se nos hace tarde –Hikari parecía apenada por su comentario  
-Ok, ok

Íbamos platicando y riendo mientras llegábamos al punto de reunión

-Oye Candy, Gaara te enseño algo para hoy  
-Sip, puedo hacer casi a la perfección el entierro de arena

Hikari lanzo un largo suspiro

-Lo dicho, cualquiera que me toque, voy a reprobar  
-Hikari…  
-No es cierto, ¡¡tú manejo de las sombras es muy bueno!!

Sabaku-san estaba tratando de animar a Hikari, pero no pareció dar resultado

-Si me toca pelear al mediodía estoy frita  
-¡¡No te desanimes Hikari-chan!!

Llegamos al punto de reunión y nos fuimos volando al instituto

Al llegar se podía sentir un ambiente tenso en nuestra área

-Primera clase con Isu, segunda con Yuui, tercera empiezan las peleas  
-Cuarta, llega mi fin

Ok, ya era mucho

-Hikari No Yami, deja de ser tan pesimista

Su rostro paso, de deprimido, a verse sorprendido, y me miro como si se hubiera extrañado

-¿Qué pasa?

Tardo un momento en responder

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre completo  
-Es verdad…, perdón si sonó a regaño  
-No hay ningún problema

***

-Y pues bueno, ¿que quieres hacer?

Hikari veía el suelo con sus ojos oscuros tristes, no había logrado del todo sacar esa oscuridad que quería quedarse en ellos

Solo que yo...

-No sé, ya jugamos cartas por mucho tiempo

Ok… aquí vamos…

-….Oye, me he preguntado algo por mucho tiempo  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Yami no Hikari, luz de la oscuridad, ¿no?  
-No arregles mi nombre de manera extraña  
-Perdón, pero es extraño, si solo te llamo Hikari suena más cómodo

Ella me miro enfadada

-¿Y qué me dices de Atem? ¿Dios egipcio del aro solar? Es mucho más extraño que el mío, déjalo así Mouto-kun  
-… Llámame Yami  
-¿Uh?

Me miro con expresión sorprendida, Ok, hubiera cerrado la boca…, aunque es un viejo apodo… con su nombre sería un problema monumental

-Así me llamaban antes, es un apodo mío  
-Suena raro, más porque mi nombre tiene el mismo vocablo, ¿También significa oscuridad?  
-No tengo la culpa que así me llamaran antes, ¿está bien?, Hikari

Suspiro en derrota

-Está bien, Yami

***

-Bueno, y esa fue la historia de la creación de las Mokonas Modoki- Yuui sensei dejaba la tiza en el pizarrón y miraba a los demás  
-¡Puu!, recuerden que habrá examen mañana sobre esto y la historia nacional –Mokona sensei subió al hombro de Yuui mientras se oía un “entendido” de parte de los que estábamos en clase, tan pronto como fue dicho la campana sonó  
-Ok, suerte a todos en sus exámenes prácticos, me saludan a Kuro-pon

Fuimos hacia el gimnasio, en la puerta venían varias listas en las que figuraban el grupo y el contrincante asignado, luego sería dividirnos en chicos y chicas, aunque podríamos ver, a veces a escondidas, dependía la ocasión, las peleas entre los otros

Me toco contra Gaara, a Shaoran contra un chico de nuestro salón, a Hikari contra Sakura, y a Sabaku…

-¡No voy a perder contra esa maldita!  
-Ok, ok –Trato de tranquilizarla Hikari  
-Ganare, cueste lo que cueste, incluso si… cuesta mi colección de fotos- al parecer le toco contra cierta persona que odiaba un tanto, así que para ella sería fácil la pelea  
Hikari vio con algo de preocupación a Sakura, suspiro y me miro despidiéndose –A la salida te veo Yami

Asentí y me encamine con los demás

En el campo de batalla de los chicos termina la batalla de Shaoran contra Naruto y va a comenzar la nuestra

-¡Dios de trueno!

Un rayo apareció intempestivamente y dio a Naruto directo en la cabeza, en otras épocas muy antiguas hubiera muerto, pero los magos somos personas poderosas  
Y estoy seguro que únicamente para burlarse del pobre, Yuuko-sensei apareció de la nada y empezó a picarle con un palito repitiendo múltiples veces si “estaba vivo”

-¡Sigo vivo!  
-Oh, ok, ¡gana Shaoran Reed! Chicos, les recuerdo, no se puede bajo ningún motivo matar al oponente o se te considera el perdedor del combate, esta regla es muy especial en los intercolegiales, así que téngalo en cuenta antes de hacer un puré irreconocible de su oponente, ¡los siguientes!

Seguíamos

-Demos lo mejor

Gaara solo me vio y asintió sonriendo levemente, yo respire profundo, este sería una pelea dura  
Ambos tomamos nuestra posición en el campo de batalla  
Se vio controlar a Gaara la enorme calabaza llena de arena y empezar a poner algo en el campo, también empecé a calentar moviendo algunas de las sombras y creando algo de oscuridad

-Ok, ¡Comencemos! -anuncio Yuuko

Sería mejor para mí empezar fuerte  
Saque rápidamente a Osiris de mi baraja de cartas

-¡Osiris! -La invocación resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, apareciendo el dragón rojo desde la carta  
-Eso no servirá -Le oí murmurar  
-¡Ráfaga relámpago! –Le ordene al dragón, quien con su primera boca empezó a atacar a toda velocidad, mas Gaara logro protegerse bien con su arena

Te dije que no serviría  
Maldición, bueno, llamare a otro monstruo  
No me di cuenta de que la arena se había acercado a mí, arrancando mi porta-baraja y tirándolo hacia los espectadores de nuestra batalla, hacia Shaoran, para ser más exactos

-No vas a necesitar eso  
-No lo necesito

Las sombras comienzan a dominar el campo, si Gaara va a pelear con su arena, yo lo hare con la oscuridad

-Eso está bien, la verdadera batalla apenas comienza

Serpientes de sombras trataron de capturar a Gaara, pero eran acabadas por la arena  
La arena y las sombras casi atacan al mismo tiempo, Gaara se protege, pero yo tengo que estar saltando para salir ileso  
“Necesito traspasar su defensa” Pensé, cree esferas de sombra saliendo de las mismas serpientes y empecé a golpear el escudo

-Es inútil  
-Eso lo veremos

Junte todas las sombras que podía de estas y la empuje hacia Gaara usando su propia arena en su contra, dándole un ataque directo  
Se veía cansado, trato de recuperar el aliento por el golpe

-Puede que hayas vencido mi escudo… ¿Pero cuánto te costó hacerlo?

Se había dado cuenta  
Para concentrar cada sombra de cada grano de arena necesite gastar gran parte de mi energía, para un golpe final hubiera estado bien, pero para uno de los primeros golpes no lo estaba  
Gaara conoce muy bien su elemento, en esta clase de peleas la ventaja natural de los dominios parece no importar en absoluto  
Mire a Osiris, tal vez si lograba atacarle de tal forma que lo mandara a una pared podría noquearlo

-Si te doy otro golpe más, habré ganado –Trate de distraerlo  
-Puede ser…  
-Veamos si lo logro, ¡Osiris!

El dragón detrás de mí rugió para tratar de intimidar a Gaara, listo para la orden de ataque

-¡Descarga Relampagueante!

Osiris empezó a cargar su ataque, pero de la nada dejo de hacerlo y yo sentí un punzante dolor en el cuello  
Una lanza de Arena se creó a partir de la arena dispersa en el campo, e hizo una gran herida cerca de la cabeza  
Lo malo de una invocación es definitivamente el lazo que lleva el invocador con su bestia, siento exactamente el mismo dolor, sentía esa lanza en mi cuello perforando en mí, me hizo retroceder tratando de recuperar el aliento  
Sentí momentáneamente que empezaba a morir, rápidamente Osiris desapareció

-Tu dragón no sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad?

Gaara concentro su arena en un punto y me atrapo con ella  
Empecé a forcejear en vano

-Ríndete ahora…

Una expansión de sombras en mi cuerpo me ayudo a escapar, del suelo levante varios picos de oscuridad tratando de sacarlo de equilibrio, rápidamente me acerque hacia el con una clase de lanza sin forma de oscuridad y lo amenace en el cuello  
Ambos respirábamos algo agitados, Yuuko-sensei se puso de pie

-El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara

Estaba algo desconcentrado hasta que lo sentí:

Había una clase de estalagmita detrás de mí, justo atrás de mi nuca

-Fue una buena pelea –Dijo Gaara, sin realmente mostrar alguna emoción más que una clase de tranquilidad amistosa  
-Lo mismo digo

-Hikari-

La pelea entre Candy y cierta persona parecía más una pelea de insultos

-¡Frentona!  
-¡Edificio!  
-¡Tarada!

Pocas personas pueden sacar a Candy de sus cabales, y ella es una de esas personas

Y en vez de llamarles la atención Eriol-sensei parece estar disfrutando de la pelea, hasta invoco unas palomitas

-Esto va para largo –Y no parecía terminar pronto  
-Si quieres ve afuera Hikari-chan, yo te aviso cuando terminen  
-Uh, ok, te lo encargo Sakura

Sakura solo asintió sonriendo  
Salí del gimnasio y vi hacia el cielo, casi medio día, eso significaban menos sombras y más de todo lo demás, y Sakura que tiene un dominio neutro…

Creo que lo mejor sería rendirme antes del evento… pero no quiero bajas calificaciones, podría repetir el curso

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa Hikari-chan?

Una voz familiar, pero que no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, llamó mi atención

Apenas voltee y la vi

Su cabello rubio claro largo, acomodado en una cola de caballo con un enorme moño de color rojo con negro, sus ojos violetas mirándome como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba

De repente una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro y me lance a abrazarla

-¡Yuriko-chan! ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?!

Yuriko, una de mis mejores amigas de Secundaria, es una persona que me ayudó mucho en esa época, y también cuando estuve usando muletas

-Solo ha sido un semestre, y ya me recibes como si no me has visto en años  
-Perdón, ¡Pero es que siglos sin vernos! ¿Cómo estás? Creía que a los alumnos de Crystal no los dejaban entrar a Zaphire  
-Estoy aquí de incognito, no llames a los profesores por favor  
-Jeje, no lo hare, no te preocupes

¡Aun así es una agradable sorpresa!

-¿Están en medio de algo? –Dijo mirando hacia el gimnasio  
-Uh, si, entrenamiento de intercolegiales, ahorita está Candy en medio de una batalla  
-¿Los intercolegiales eh? –Algo de su voz me saco de sintonía, pero trate de ignorarlo  
-Sí, hemos estado entrenando duro, yo y Candy  
-¿Y Atem-sempai?

Lo que dijo Yuriko me saco aún mas de sintonía

-Yuriko-chan, ¿Conoces a Yami?

Yuriko solo me miro, sentí algo raro en su mirada

-De lejos nada más… un pajarito me dijo que estaban saliendo juntos…  
-Uh… si, así es…  
-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa Hikari-chan?  
-Uh… claro

Algo no estaba bien, ni en la voz de Yuriko, ni en la forma en que me miraba  
Pero es Yuriko, no es nadie extraño  
¿Por qué Yuriko me está viendo con esos ojos de odio?

***

-¡¡Hikari!! –Yuriko gritaba hacia la pila de escombros, el polvo parecía ocultarme, que una viga del techo te caiga encima no es bonito, y menos cuando en realidad no deberías estar ahí  
-¡Estoy aquí abajo! ¡Ayuda!  
-Trataremos de sacarte, resiste un poco

Trate de moverme pero un dolor punzante me hizo gritar

-¡¿Qué paso?! –Pregunto otra de mis amigas  
-T-tengo algo encajado en la pierna… no puedo moverla  
-No es posible –La tercera de mis amigas parecía querer entrar para hacer algo, pero el edificio parecía quererse derrumbar en cualquier momento  
-¡Te debemos sacar ahora! –grito una tercera voz  
-Si mínimo Candy estuviera aquí, a ver si…

Las sombras me rodearon, con lentitud levantaron mi pierna del objeto extraño

-¡Ya la tengo! ¡Tratare de sacarla de ahí!

Yuriko hizo unos movimientos con los brazos, poco a poco logro sacarme de ahí

-¿Estas bien?  
-Dios, está sangrando mucho  
-Espérenme aquí, voy a encargarme de algo

Una de mis amigas se alejó del grupo  
Extrañamente ya no sentía nada… a pesar de la sangre, a pesar de la herida  
Solo tenía miedo y lloraba mucho

***

-¿Cómo está tu pierna? –pregunto sonriendo  
-Pues, ya puedo caminar bien, doy aun algunos falsos, pero ya estoy bien  
-Bien…

Algo salió del suelo y me ataco, caí en el suelo donde también, la misma cosa que me había atacado me sujeto, era una sombra

-Podre pelear contigo a gusto

¿Qué?

-¿Y-Yuriko-chan?

La sombra me sostenía con fuerza, trate de moverme sin poder zafarme

-¿Por qué rayos tu si...? Hiciste el examen después de nosotras…

La sombra se movió violentamente azotándome contra el suelo, provocando que me encogiera de dolor

-¡¿Porque tu estas aquí y yo no?! ¡Ni siquiera eres una buena maga!  
-¿Y-Yuriko?  
-Si ya estás bien entonces, defiéndete, ¡Lisiada!  
-Li… ¡¿qué rayos estás diciendo?!  
-¿Es doloroso verdad?, que te digan tus verdades, que te digan que no eres más que una carga para todos

Use una expansión de sombras para liberarme como pude

Aún estaba confundida

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¡Atrévete a negarlo! –Continuó -¡Incluso para Atem sempai también lo eres! Lo único que siente es lástima por ti, ¿no lo entiendes?  
-¡Eso no es cierto!

Sombras surgen del suelo y la atacaron, pero ella esquivo con facilidad el ataque

-¡P-perdón! –Yo había lanzado las sombras sin querer  
-¿De qué te disculpas? El juego apenas da inicio

 

-Sakura-

Hay muchas cosas que están mal en esta imagen

En especial que Sabaku no Candy este siendo detenida por Yuui y Fye sensei para evitar que mate a su oponente

-¡No se puede lastimar al oponente así!  
-La ganadora es Sabaku no Candy, Sabaku san, por favor, no se puede matar al oponente, si al terminar la pelea días después resulta en muerte por resultado de la propia pelea, el veredicto se actualiza como perdido  
-Uh… entendido

Candy volvió a las estradas

-Buena pelea –Le dije  
-Yo quería lastimarle más…

Su cara de decepción no quedaba en absoluto con lo que había dicho

-Bueno… ahora nos toca nosotras  
-Hablando de “nosotras”, ¿y Hikari?  
-Fue afuera, pero… ya se tardó…  
-Uhm, iré a buscarla, no tardo  
-Ok

-Hikari-

No entendía que estaba pasando

Solo sabía que Yuriko, una de mis mejores amigas, me había encerrado en una burbuja de oscuridad, absorbiendo cada uno de mis expansiones y achicando la esfera lentamente

-¡¿P-porque estás haciendo esto?!

Yuriko no contesto, solo siguió achicando la esfera

-¡Por favor déjame salir!

Un montón de arena atravesó la esfera, por un pelo y me da a mí

Yuriko volteo a ver molesta

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Candy  
-Gracias Candy, aunque por poco me das a mi…

Candy miro molesta a Yuriko –Yuriko, ¿Qué significa esto? –La arena se empezó a mover de manera extraña, como si fuera a atacar en cualquier momento

Yuriko solo la miro aun con ojos molestos

-Ella sabe lo que hizo, te veré de nuevo en los intercolegiales, Hikari-chan, espero sea mi gusto derrotarte

Las sombras la rodean y se la tragan, ya se había ido

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? Hikari-chan, ¿estás bien?  
-Sí, estoy bien… P-pero que rayos acaba de pasar…

Yuriko me había atacado y casi lastimado severamente

¿Por qué?

-Voy a ver si puedo hablarles a las demás y preguntarles que rayos pasó… ¡Ah! Hikari, te están esperando  
-O-ok, gracias Candy –Aún seguía nerviosa por lo que había paso, aun no entendía del todo bien

“Ella sabe lo que hizo”, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Hizo algo que perjudico a Yuriko? ¿Por qué viene a reclamarme de haber entrado a Zaphire después de un semestre de curso?

-Candy…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-No le digas a Yami lo que acabas de ver…

Fuimos hacia dentro del gimnasio, una vez que me reporte Sakura y yo avanzamos a la arena  
-La pelea entre Sakura Kinomoto y Hikari no Yami dará comienzo ¡Empiecen!  
-¡Vuelo! – Unas alas se materializaron en su espalda, sería más difícil de lo que pensé

También, estoy luchando contra la descendiente del Mago Clow, no podía esperar menos

-¡No escaparas!

Trate de guiar las sombras hacia Sakura, la empezaron a rodear casi aprisionándola

-¡Luz!

Un segundo más tarde, las sombras desaparecieron

-Rayos, ¡eso fue muy bueno!  
-Gracias, ahora, ¡bosque!

Ramas me rodean, como si un árbol me hubiera atrapado

-¿Te rindes?  
-Nop

La sombra del árbol sujeta a Sakura fuertemente, ¡la tenía!

La desventaja de un dominio neutro es que solo puede usar un hechizo a la vez, puede ser más, pero debe contarse con cartas con hechizos pre-hechos

Sakura suele usar esas cartas a menos que no las tenga preparadas, pero desde el inicio de la pelea parecía que iría por algo más básico

-¿Te rindes Sakura?

Sakura solo sonrió, me dio un mal presentimiento

De detrás del árbol, en un punto donde no podía verla, salió Sakura con una carta brillando en la mano, la Sakura que había atrapado con la sombra del árbol se desvaneció enseguida

-Si estabas ocupando tus cartas entonces  
-Es mejor esperar lo mejor del oponente, Hikari no Yami

Un regaño de Eriol-sensei es lo menos que quisiera ahorita

-Candy-

-Aun así parecen que las cosas van bien

Hikari no parece muy exhausta ni nada

-¿De qué me perdí?

Yami entro a la parte del gimnasio

-No se supone que estés aquí  
-Permiso de la híper directora, tendré que ir a comprar sake al final del día… ¿Cómo van?  
-Sakura tiene la ventaja, pero Hika no va nada mal  
-¿Crees que gane Sakura?  
-Por desgracia

Yami se me quedo mirando raro, yo le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara

Si Hikari no estuviera un poco cansada esto hubiera sido algo diferente

-Hikari-

  
Había logrado quitar el árbol con varias expansiones, pero Sakura seguía al 100%

Cree una espada de oscuridad en mi mano, Sakura hizo una espada de metal en la suya

La lucha de espadas comienza, pero mi espada no durara mucho

Cuando empezó a desvanecer di la señal de rendición

-La ganadora en Sakura Kinomoto, Chicas, les recuerdo que deben dar lo mejor de ustedes dadas las circunstancias, incluso si debe de haber un sacrificio, buen trabajo

Fui hacia donde los demás veían

-Sakura, estuviste increíble  
-¡Gracias! Pero Hikari también estuvo muy bien, si esa espada de sombras hubiera durado un poquito más  
-Parecía que no estabas al máximo, ¿pasa algo? –Preguntó Yami  
-¡No! ¡Para nada! –Mentí –ha de ser por el medio día  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Después de poco terminaron clases, pero aún tenía mucho que pensar

-Candy-

-Y eso paso  
-Suena muy mal, tratare de hablar con ella supongo  
-¿Hikari está bien?  
-Yup, su pierna casi ya no da falsos –Sonreí aunque no podían verme  
-¿Crees que podamos darnos una vuelta pronto?  
-¡Seguro! ¡Cuando gusten!


	4. Lazos, se reunen las amigas

Ha pasado una semana desde lo que paso con Yuriko, y casi es fin de semana

Sus palabras de alguna manera retumbaron en mí… así que estoy entrenando

En el gimnasio estábamos yo y Kurogane sensei, le había pedido si me podría ayudar al respecto

-Dos obstáculos más y habremos terminado por hoy  
-Lista

Desde su espada Kurogane sensei creo dos pilares de agua que pronto se volvieron dragones

-¡Espada de sombras!

Trate de atravesar al dragón pero parecía dar poco efecto

-El agua tiene fortaleza innata sobre la oscuridad, debes de pensar en mejores estrategias

Con un chasquido de dedos los dragones trataron de atacar  
Mi magia no les hará mucho daño per se, necesito aumentar mi velocidad  
Esquive como pude y me posicione detrás de uno de los dragones

-¡Burbuja de sombras!

Si… lo mismo que había usado Yuriko en mi lo había empezado a dominar

Atrapé como pude en la oscuridad al dragón de agua, mientras la oscuridad sirva como contenedor no debería de haber problema

-¡Lo logre!

No duro mucho mi entusiasmo, el otro dragón choco contra mi espalda, tirándome al suelo

-Gah…  
-No estuvo tan mal… pero definitivamente tus poderes están poco desarrollados, puedes volver el lunes

No se sentía bien que me dijeran eso, pero tenían razón

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda

Kurogane sensei sonrió –Descansa el fin de semana, lo necesitaras

No me sentía del todo bien, quería dar más de mí

-¿Estas bien Hikari-chan?

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que Candy había visto el combate

-¿Cómo estuvo? -Preguntó  
-Bien, creo…, logre hacer mejor la burbuja –A lo malo siempre ver lo positivo ¿no?  
-Me alegra mucho –Dijo Candy sonriendo – ¿Mañana me acompañas al centro?

Le mire confundida

-¿Para?  
-Pensamos ir todos a comprar objetos mágicos a la tienda de Yuuko-sensei, ¿nos acompañas?

¿Objetos mágicos?  
Son objetos que tienen una función en especial, completamente legales en toda clase de competición por que ninguno de ellos viene en una presentación “Te hare poderoso sin que hagas nada a cambio”

Hay cartuchos para poder almacenar magia para dominios nulos como Mana  
Cartas para almacenar invocaciones o magia estilo Sakura  
Hay objetos creadores de Kekkais o barreras que crean un espacio donde no importa cuántas estructuras dañes, estas estarán como nuevas terminando el efecto

Tal vez encuentre algo que pueda ayudarme a potenciar mi poder, tal vez un amuleto mágico

-¡Me encantaría!  
-¡Mañana donde siempre entonces! Te mando decir luego la hora  
-¡Ok!

Íbamos de salida y vi que Yami me estaba esperando

-¿Cómo te fue?  
-Pues… voy avanzando… ¡pero yo creo que bien!  
Yami sonrió de manera amable –Que bueno…  
-Yami –Empecé a decir –Candy dice que vamos mañana a la tienda de Yuuko-sensei para comprar objetos mágicos, ¿quieres venir?

Yami me miro confundido, como si ya hubiera tenido planes que ya me había contado y yo no recordaba

-O… ¿Tienes planes?  
Yami negó con la cabeza –No, está bien, ¿puedo acompañarlos? –Preguntó a Candy  
-Seguro –Dijo Candy sonriendo  
-Jeje –De repente recordé que aun tenia mis zapatos de escuela -¡ah! ¡Rayos! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Salí lo más rápido posible antes que se dieran cuenta

-Candy-

Me quede sola con Yami

-Se sinceró, ¿la ibas a invitar a algún lado?

Yami suspiro

-Uno de nuestros senpai me dijo que había una cafetería muy buena nueva en el centro, quería llevarla ahí  
-Pues lo que no sea comida que sea cena~ aun puedes llevarla después, solo que ahora tendrás que pagarme caro si quieres que no le diga~~~

Sonreí malévolamente, quiero fotos, MUCHAS fotos

Llego Hikari poco después, Yami solo asintió así que supongo tenemos un trato~

Seria ver que pasaría el día de mañana

  
-Hikari-

Por alguna razón desperté muy animada ese día, solo que sí, un poco tarde

-¡Se nos hace tarde Hikari-chan! –Gritaba Candy desde afuera, ella y Gaara me estaban esperando  
-¡Ok! ¡Ya estoy!

Llevaba conmigo una bolsa con algo de ropa para el día siguiente, por alguna razón mamá había decidido que si me podía quedar en casa de Candy hoy en la noche, no tengo en si ningún problema, su madre me trata muy bonito y comemos muchas golosinas antes de dormir, cosa que aquí en casa no me dejan

-¿Llevas todo Hikari? –Preguntó mamá  
-Sí, estoy lista  
-Ok, vamos  
Mamá me acompaño a la puerta –Hola Candy, gracias por cuidar de Hikari  
-¡Hola señora! Tiempo sin verla  
-Igualmente, perdón por lo repentino de esto pero aprovechando que se van a ver hoy fin de semana  
-No se preocupe, mama y yo la cuidamos, nos quedaremos estudiando

La verdad no lo creía, posiblemente comamos dulces como locas y luego simples en azúcar veamos una mala película, una buena diversión para una buena tarde

-Está bien, Hikari, no causes problemas  
-Por supuesto que no lo hare, ¡nos vamos!  
-Pórtense bien

Mis padres siempre salen, y no puedo evitar notar siempre un rastro de preocupación en su mirada  
Pero siempre he estado bien, desde los 10 años

Fuimos los tres al punto de reunión, ahí estaban Yami, Yugi, Mana, Sakura, Shaoran y Shaoron

-¡Ya llegamos! –Saludo Candy  
-¡Perdón por la tardanza! Me quede dormida

Lo dije por algún motivo sonriendo, todos me miraron y sonrieron amablemente

-Bueno, mínimo ya estamos todos –Dijo Yugi sonriendo

Yami extrañamente estaba muy callado… y tenía una camisa

-¿Y eso? –Le mire confundida  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¿Por qué llevas camisa?  
Algo de sonrojo apareció en su rostro –Por nada en especial

Aun lo mire más confundida de lo que ya estaba

-Bueno, bueno, no importa –Dijo Mana riendo bajo –Vamos que luego se hace tarde

Aprovecharía para comprarle algo a Yami este día, además que tengo que averiguar porque esta tan raro

Empezamos a ir para el centro

-¿Y por qué vamos a la tienda de Yuuko y no a otras tiendas de los otros directores?  
-Porque somos alumnos de Zaphire, bueno, la mayoría, así que lo que nos vendan tal vez vaya más acorde a nuestro dominio –respondió Shaoran

La ciudad estaba rebosante de actividad, mucha gente por ahí y por allá, el clima no era no muy cálido ni muy frio ni muy húmedo, era casi como si el día invitara a pasear y turistear en la propia ciudad

-¿Y si damos un paseo por ahí? –Sugirió Candy  
-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! -No sé cómo me había leído la mente pero era justo lo que pensaba

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta, así que dimos vuelta en una calle y empezamos a pasear por ahí  
Y nuestra primera parada fue una gran tienda de llaveros

-¡Tienen bastante variedad! –Dijo sorprendida Sakura  
-¡Mira este! Es un plátano con cara  
-¡Este me gusta! –Dije sosteniendo un pequeño llavero de una muñeca de cabello negro y un vestido color azul  
-¡Se ve muy bonita! –Dijo Candy mirando la muñeca

Yami se acercó, tomo el llavero de mis manos y fue hacia cajas

-¡Hey! –Le reclamé

Poco después salimos de la tienda, yo con mi flamante nuevo llavero en el cierre de mi mochila…

-No tenías para que comprarlo… -seguía quejándome, se supone que la que haría los regalos hoy seria yo  
-¿Qué tiene de malo un regalo?  
-Nada, supongo…  
-Ya, ya, vamos a la siguiente tienda –Dijo Candy sonriendo

Fuimos caminando hasta que llegamos al centro de la ciudad

Frente a nosotros estaba un enorme edificio, tan ancho como dos manzanas y parecía tener varios pisos, mínimo tres, color blanco, parecía con la luz del sol iluminar las calles

-¿Este es el edificio de los intercolegiales? –Dijo asombrado Shaoran  
-Sip, este es –le contesto su hermano  
-El edificio es enorme, pero en realidad son solo dos pisos, uno para los alumnos y la arena –Menciono Gaara  
-¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? –Le preguntó Candy, Gaara solo asintió  
-Hay veces que los directores hacen exhibiciones, le toco a mi padre una vez, el techo es tan alto que deja muy bien hacer invocaciones  
-Es bueno saberlo –Dije  
-¿No quieren dar un buen vistazo a la ciudad? –Dijo Candy

De repente Sunaryu ya había sido invocado y Candy se subió arriba de él

-Como este edificio está en el centro de la ciudad deberíamos ser capaces de ver todo  
-¿No es contra las reglas subir al techo? –Preguntó Yami  
-Nop, no lo es –Respondió Sakura  
-¡Vamos entonces! –Subí con Candy a Sunaryu y fuimos alzándonos, Yami solo suspiro, llamo a Osiris para llevar a los demás arriba

Efectivamente se podía ver absolutamente toda la ciudad, se alcanzaba a ver la playa, la colina, el bosque, muy a lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver algunas casas de las familias

-Por allá está Zaphire –Dijo Shaoran –hacia el oeste está Crystal, más hacia el norte está Ruby y al este, esta Opal

Los cuatro institutos eran muy parecidos entre sí, los cuatro eran color arena y lo que los diferenciaba especialmente era sus detalles

Los detalles de Zaphire son azules, los de Crystal son blancos, los de Ruby son rojos y los de Opal son negros

-¡Forman un rombo! –Dijo sorprendido Yugi

Pues tenía razón

La forma en que estaban dispuestos estaba perfectamente distanciada, formando un rombo perfecto, o un cuadrado si se ve desde otra perspectiva

-Se ve genial, ¿pero por qué estarán así? –me pregunte  
-Los institutos prácticamente delimitan la ciudad, en un momento de emergencia, es una buena táctica –Respondió Gaara  
-Uh… supongo –Suena lógico para mí  
Yami miro hacia el sol –Sería mejor que fuéramos a la tienda de Yuuko-sensei, antes que nos demos cuenta se terminara el día  
-Creo que Atem tiene razón, vamos

Todos asentimos y bajamos del techo, me alcanzo antes a percibir un lugar que brillaba como si tuviera todas las luces posibles encendidas

-El callejón del sol…

Ante mis palabras todos miraron hacia el lugar, miraron algo incomodos hacia el callejón y luego hubo una clase de silencio solemne  
El callejón del sol, antes que nosotros naciéramos, ahí murió uno de los anteriores directores  
Ese lugar siempre está iluminado por una poderosa magia, ninguna clase de magia de oscuridad es siquiera capaz de funcionar en ese lugar

-Es triste sinceramente que un lugar tan bonito sea producto de algo muy feo –Dijo Candy  
-Concuerdo–Casi inmediatamente después de las palabras de Sakura, todos bajamos del edificio

La tienda de Yuuko-sensei estaba más cercana al edificio de los intercolegiales que a Zaphire, es una casa pequeña en medio de altos edificios, muchos símbolos, talismanes, hechizos y Kekkais rodean la tienda a tal punto que dice que se neutraliza temporalmente cualquier clase de dominio al entrar, aun así sería estúpido retar a uno de los directores

Al entrar sentimos esta extraña sensación de malestar, fue fácilmente visible en la cara de todos menos de Sakura, los dominios neutros son inmunes a estas situaciones

-No entiendo por qué a mí me afecta –Dijo Mana –Yo soy dominio nulo  
-En si se supone que afecta a todos, hasta a adimensionales, la única forma de que no te afecte es dominio neutro y únicamente eso –Le explico Yami a su hermana  
-Que regla más mala… -Siguió Mana quejándose

Ya dentro, extrañamente quien nos recibió no fue Yuuko-sensei

-bienvenidos –Dijo el peli-oscuro acomodándose los lentes  
-¿Eriol-sensei? –Pregunte sorprendida - ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Aunque es más conocida por ser la tienda de Yuuko, también es mi tienda  
-Oh, ya veo –Pareció comprender Shaoran  
-¿Que necesitan? –Dijo acercándose a nosotros

Yugi fue el primero en hablar –Yo busco algunos generadores de Kekkais  
-Sería buena idea, mama ya se enojó porque rompiste todas las macetas de su patio –Molesto Yami a Yugi, este último se sonrojo mirando ligeramente molesto a su hermano  
-Yo busco un repuesto de báculo, ¡que sea resistente! Rompo los míos seguido –Dijo apenada Mana  
-Yo necesito un amuleto de energía, aunque sea de pocos usos, necesito mejorar algunas técnicas de arena –Dijo Candy  
-Yo necesito más cartas para guardar dominio –dijo Sakura en medio de una sonrisa  
-Creo que nosotros veremos si hay algo nuevo en existencias –Dijo Shaoran  
-Adelante –Dijo Eriol sonriendo

Gaara, Yami, Shaoran y Shaoron fueron a curiosear

-¿Y tú Hikari? –Dijo mirándome, algo de sus ojos me parecía extraño, como si presintiera que voy a decir  
-Uh… busco un amuleto para aumentar poderes de oscuridad

Eriol siguió sonriendo, pero algo de esa sonrisa me parecía misterioso y a la vez triste

-Enseguida vengo con lo que me pidieron –Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una habitación aparte

Poco después llego con una bandeja volando detrás de el

-Ok, el amuleto de energía que encontré es de tres usos, ¿está bien?  
-¡Esta perfecto! –Dijo muy alegre Candy

Cada quien recibió lo que había pedido, aún faltaba yo, esperaba que si hubiera algo estilo amuleto para incrementar mi dominio

Cuando Eriol sensei llego a mí, la bandeja estaba vacía

-Hikari, el amuleto que buscas no lo tengo, la magia de oscuridad es poderosa por sí sola, y en estatus de poder es uno de los dominios más poderosos, los amuletos para incrementarla son pertenecientes a las familias –Me explico Eriol  
-Ya veo… -Dije un poco decepcionada  
-Pero tengo algo más especial para ti

Eriol saco algo de su bolsillo:

Era un collar, con una luna y un sol casi enlazados, se tocaban de las puntas y nada más

-Este collar perteneció al Brujo Clow

Parpadeé un momento confundida, Eriol de hecho era reconocido como reencarnación del poderoso primer director de Zaphire, hasta el término “Brujo” que había usado Eriol era para connotar más poder

¿Por qué me está vendiendo algo que le perteneció en una vida pasada?

-Es un collar que retiene el poder mágico, conservando la luz, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado con el

De nuevo le mire confundida

¿Retener? Si de por si mi magia esta poco desarrollada…

-La oscuridad es como un fuerte cuchillo, grande y afilado, difícil de maniobrar en algunos casos, tu dominio de ella es más como un bisturí, esto te ayuda a darle ese control que necesitas

Mire el collar con detenimiento, no estaría mal probar ¿o sí?  
Guarde silencio, tome el collar de sus manos generando un pequeño movimiento de péndulo

-Ok, lo quiero

Eriol sonrió, su sonrisa ahora si era sincera, me coloque con cuidado el collar alrededor del cuello

-Por todo serán 200 monedas

¡¿200?!

-P-pero no compramos nada tan caro

Eriol, aun sonriendo, señalo mi collar, me sonroje al rojo vivo, suponía que es “normal” que un collar del Mago Clow sea tan caro…, ya que era mi culpa, supongo yo debía de pagar… adiós a mi mesada

-Den gracias que Yuuko no está de momento, suerte chicos

Salimos de la tienda algo espantados

-200 por amuletos… ¡Mejor me lo gasto en otra cosa! –Dije algo molesta  
-Tranquila Hikari, ¿Cuánto te debemos? –Pregunto Sakura  
Negué con la cabeza –Así está bien, a fin de cuentas lo de ustedes era poco  
Candy se me quedo viendo en silencio y luego sonrió –Cerca de aquí hay una cafetería con muy deliciosos pasteles, les invito a todos uno

-¡Ok!

Seguimos caminando, apenas avanzamos tres cuadras cuando se oyó un sonido extraño

-¿Qué es ese sonido? –Mana fue la primera en ´preguntar, cuando de repente una serpiente de viento casi le da en las piernas -¡Ekk!  
-¡Presas a la vista! –Dijo una voz femenina de manera infantil

Siento que estoy temblando, al voltear hacia el techo del edificio donde había venido la serpiente veo a tres alumnos de Opal

-¿Serán todos de institutos? –Pregunto uno a sus compañeros  
-Si no luego verificamos, lo peor que podría pasar es que solo lastimemos a unos críos  
-¡Corran! –Ordeno Yami, corrimos en diferentes direcciones, Gaara, Candy, Yami y Yo de un lado, y Mana, Yugi, Sakura, Shaoron y Shaoran de otro

Dos de los tipos empezaron a seguirnos a nosotros, Yami parecía un poco aliviado de que solo uno haya perseguido a Yugi y a los demás

-¡Estarán bien con Sakura, no te preocupes! –Le grito Candy a Yami mientras corríamos  
-Lo sé, pero hay que quitarnos a estos de encima –Le respondió  
-Hay que separarnos de ellos, será más difícil encontrarnos si somos un grupo pequeño –Dijo Gaara  
-Es algo peligroso –Dije un poco atemorizada  
-No te preocupes, si pasara algo estaremos cerca  
-¡Esta bien!

Nos separamos en dos grupos, los dos que nos perseguían se separaron de igual manera, la chica fue la que nos siguió a nosotros

Corrimos hasta que dimos vuelta en el lugar equivocado

Cerramos los ojos ante la repentina luz que bañaba el lugar, estábamos en el callejón del sol

-¡Rayos!  
-Hikari, tu vete mientras yo la distraigo  
-¡Estás loco si crees que te dejare solo!

¡Ninguno de nuestros poderes funciona aquí! La mejor opción es hacer una invocación

-¡Tratare de distraerla! ¡Invoca a Osiris!

Como peleadora, sin magia apesto, y mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer de momento si no quiero que nos terminen cazando

Me puse en posición de pelea y espere

-Aw, que tierna, bueno, lindas presas para llevar

La chica arremetió contra nosotros, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe

Sin embargo el golpe nunca llego

-¿Qué rayos? –La oí decir confundida

Abrí lentamente los ojos, había una persona enfrente de mí bloqueando el ataque, y la reconocí de inmediato, ese cabello café claro corto, con un pequeño ahoge no muy oculto a la vista, combinado con el uniforme de Crystal

-¿Estas bien Hikari?  
-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Hina!

Hinata Sudou, una de mis mejores amigas de secundaria

-Oye, ellos son mi presa –Dijo casi gruñendo la chica  
-Opal creo que debería buscarse nuevos pasatiempos  
-Esta pelea no es contigo, ¡vete y no te considerare presa!  
-Mira como tiemblo, última advertencia, lárgate y no vuelvas  
-¿Qué te hace creer que te hare…?

Las palabras de la chica se detuvieron de golpe, podía imaginar que es lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía ver con seguridad

-Ok, ok, tu ganas –Dijo la chica, emprendiendo la graciosa huida  
-Uf… que bueno que no tuve que sacarla –Volteo a verme sonriendo –Se estaban tardando mucho y nos preocupamos… tiempo sin vernos

La abrace inmediatamente

-¡Siglos sin vernos! ¿Qué haces por acá?  
-Candy dijo que iban a ir hoy a pasear ¡y estábamos planeando una sorpresa Luna y yo para reunirnos! Pero tardaron un rato y luego los vimos corriendo como pollos sin cabeza, supusimos una cacería y nos pusimos a seguirlos  
-Espera, ¿Luna?  
-Sí, ella también está aquí

-Candy-

Estábamos acorralados, el mono se acercaba poco a poco

-¿Lista para pelear? –Gaara sonrió algo cansado  
-Lista cuando tú lo estés

La pregunta del millón en si es que clase de dominio tendrá nuestro oponente

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, tratando de asustarnos con ligeros movimientos bruscos mientras caminaba, empezamos a manejar de nuevo la arena, cuando de repente una flecha casi le da en la pierna, poco después, la fecha hizo una pequeña explosión que hizo que el tipo se alejara

-¡Falle! ¡Pues al demonio!

Salto quedando al frente nuestro, detrás del mono  
Una joven con alas emplumadas, parecidas a un ángel, cabello rubio suelto ligeramente largo

-¡Candy! ¡A mi señal!

Con las alas empezó a provocar una fuerte ventisca, el tipo empezó a perder el equilibrio  
Cuando cayó al suelo, era mi señal

-¡Azote del desierto!

De mi calabaza salió una cantidad enorme de arena, tomando la forma que, para mí, era la de un enorme matamoscas, que cayó directamente sobre el tipo, noqueándolo de inmediato

-Estuvo cerca, están bien ¿verdad?  
-Tú sigues siendo muy mala con el arco y la flecha, Luna  
-¿Quieres que te rompa el cuello verdad? –Dijo Luna algo molesta, aunque sabía que era una broma, bueno, si es mala con M mayúscula con el arco, pero siempre ha sido así –Salimos a buscarlos y los encontramos huyendo, supusimos que era una cacería, estas cucarachas no resisten mucho cuando alguien más se mete en lo que creían ganado  
-¿Hina también?  
-Nos separamos cuando ustedes lo hicieron

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó Gaara algo confundido  
-Ah, sí, ella es Luna Aoizawa, una amiga de antes que entráramos al instituto  
-Un gusto, estudio en Crystal –Dijo Luna mientras le tendía la mano a Gaara para saludarlo  
-Igualmente

Sonreí, bueno, sería mejor buscar a los demás

-Hikari-

 

-Es un gusto conocer a la pareja de Hikari –Dijo sonriéndole a Yami  
-¡Ah! Yami, ella es Hinata Sudou, Hina de cariño, es una preciada amiga mía; Hina, él es Atem Mouto  
-En verdad es un gusto, más te vale cuidar bien de Hikari o me asegurare que tu cuerpo no vuelva a aparecer  
-¿Lo tomare en cuenta…? –Dijo Yami confundido  
-Hina es de la familia Sudou, es una familia de…. Uhm…. ¿guerreros mejorados? ¿Se podría decir?  
-Asesinos, es la palabra correcta –Dijo asintiendo –Maestros de las ilusiones, somos guerreros que atacan desde las sombras, prácticamente  
-Es la primera vez que conozco a uno, también es un gusto

Hina le miro como burlona, Yami aún se veía confundido, Hina suspiro y me volteo a ver

-Candy nos dijo lo de Yuriko… la verdad no puedo creerlo todavía, pero… es que no puede ser posible que haya cambiado tanto en un día… Algo tiene que haber pasado  
-¿De qué están hablando?

Olvidaba que Yami no sabía nada al respecto de lo de Yuriko

-Uh, nada en especial, una cosa con una amiga en común

Hina me miro confundida

-Luego hablamos de eso, ¿sí? –Le murmure

Hina me miro, y como suspiro

-Ok, luego hablamos  
-Gracias –le respondí

Salimos del callejón y nos topamos contra Luna quien estaba platicando con Candy de camino a donde nos habíamos separado

-¡Hikari!  
-¡Tiempo sin vernos! –La abrase  
-Me alegra ver que ya estas mucho mejor –Dijo acariciando mi cabeza  
-Jeje

Nos habíamos reunido desde casi medio año de no vernos, y parece que no han cambiado en nada

***

Cuando entraron por la puerta parecía que habían corrido todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación

Las cuatro tenían el cabello algo revuelto, me miraban algo asustadas, pero pronto me miraron aliviadas

-Hey… -Les conteste  
-¡Hikari! –Se acercaron rápido hacia mí, yo solo les salude con la mano  
-Supimos que habías salido de la operación y que todo había salido bien –Dijo Luna acomodándose el cabello  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -Pregunto Hina

Yo mire al techo

¿Todo había salido bien? Vaya mentira…

Empecé a llorar quedo

-¿Q-que pasa? –Pregunto Candy algo asustada  
-Ya siento mi pierna… pero no puedo caminar… por ahora duele siquiera apoyarla…

Hubo un silencio, Yuriko parecía la más perturbada al respecto – ¿Volverás a caminar? –Preguntó lentamente, casi como si dudara haber hecho la pregunta en primer lugar

No sabía que responder, solo empecé a llorar más fuerte

-¿Por qué fui tan tonta? ¿Por qué rayos fui a verlo?  
-Todo está bien –Dijo Hina –No fue tu culpa  
-¡Claro que lo fue! –Dije gritando intentando levantarme pero dolía tanto que volví a recostarme, les di la espalda, no me sentía agosto…

Era extraño… yo no soy así… o mínimo no creí serlo

Pero en el borde de la desesperanza y de la desesperación, sentí que hubiera preferido haber muerto en esa bodega

Luna suspiro

-Creo que necesitas un momento a solas, iremos a comprar dulces, ¿este bien?

Asentí con la cabeza energéticamente

Luna se acercó y me acaricio la cabeza –Ok, enseguida volvemos…

Todas salieron, me asegure de oía sus pasos lo suficientemente lejos antes de volver a llorar

***

-Deberíamos ir a reunirnos con los demás –Estaba algo preocupada, pero Sakura estaba con ellos  
-Supongo que si –Dijo Gaara  
-Luna, ¿no se te olvida algo? –Dijo Hina  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Sigues en modo de combate  
-Ah, es verdad

Luna es de las pocas personas que no solo tiene un dominio, sino que tiene una forma de aumentarlo con una técnica llamada metamorfosis

Los ojos verdes de Luna se vuelven azules, su color natural; sus alas se achican y se vuelven minúsculas alas en su espalda, como si fueran adornos en su ropa

La metamorfosis es en sí transformarse en animales, parcial o totalmente. En caso de Luna, tiene un par de alas blancas emplumadas, como las de un ángel, nunca nos ha querido decir de qué clase de animal son sus alas, si pertenecen a un ave o a otro ser alado

-Ok, listo  
Sonreí –Vamos a buscar a los otros

Empezamos a buscarlos, no tardamos mucho, habían vuelto a donde nos habíamos separado

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones, Shaoran nos informó que la que había “salvado el día” fue Mana

-¡La verdad fue muy increíble! –Dijo Shaoran  
-No fue para tanto –Respondió Mana algo sonrojada  
-Con ayuda de su báculo nuevo mando volar al chico que nos perseguía en medio de un remolino de agua –Explico Shaoron  
-Pero en el proceso casi rompo el báculo nuevo…  
-Aun así es muy impresionante –Dijo Yami sonriendo –Eres una gran Maga  
-Uh, gracias hermano…  
-Qué bueno que están bien todos –Dije algo alegre  
-Bueno, sigamos con los planes de hoy –Dijo Hina sonriendo

Ya éramos un grupito bastante grande, esperaba que nos dejaran sentarnos todos juntos

Para mi sorpresa así fue

-Yo cuido la mesa –Dijo Hina –ustedes vayan  
-¿Quieres algo de chocolate? –Pregunté  
-¡Tú no puedes comer chocolate! –Dijo Luna, pues es cierto, no sé qué me hace el chocolate que me pone muy feliz y simple, en casa me prohíben comerlo  
-Bueno vamos –Dije tratando de evitar el tema

Fuimos y regresamos con un montón de rebanadas de pasteles de diferentes sabores

-Hay algo que falta –Dijo Candy sonriendo ladina

La mire confundida, ella me paso un pastel de uva y a Sakura un pastel de cereza

-Ustedes dos van a darle a su novio de comer un poquito de pastel en la boca  
-¡¿Eh?! –Me sonroje de oreja a oreja  
-¿P-por qué? –Sakura estaba igualmente de sonrojada, Shaoran parecía trabado incapaz de hablar  
-Porque es bonito ver a las parejas hacer eso –Sonrió Candy  
-¡Pero tú también tienes novio!  
-A Gaara no le gusta mucho lo dulce –Dijo Candy casi silbando de inocencia, Gaara asintió a las palabras de su novia

Yami pareció también sonrojarse, y me pareció oír un bajito “¿este es tu pago?”, no entendía inicialmente por qué y cuando estaba a punto de sumar dos más dos Mana comenzó a insistir

-¡Anden! Solo esta vez, yo también quiero tomar foto

Los cuatro suspiramos sonoramente  
Ok, terminemos con esto…

 

Luego de la comida más apenante del universo el atardecer empezaba a mostrarse en el cielo provocando un bello naranja

-Ok, es hora de retirarnos –Dijo Sakura –Muchas gracias por invitarnos  
-¡Gracias a ustedes por venir! –Dijo Candy sonriendo  
-¡Nos vemos el Lunes! –Me despedí

Vimos a los 3 caminar hacia casa

-Con algo de suerte no se toparan con otra cacería –Dijo Yugi  
-No creo, Opal no suele hacer varias cacerías a diferentes horas, estarán bien –Luna parecía segura de lo que decía

De repente sonó un celular, Candy contesto de inmediato alejándose un poco del grupo

-Me alegra habernos reunido –Sonrió Hina – Ojala pudiéramos juntarnos más seguido

Crystal no tiene permitido entrar en Zaphire o viceversa…

-¡Podemos salir los fines de semana! -Propuse  
-Me parece bien, mínimo no estamos sin saber de las demás por medio año… -Algo de las palabras de Luna me achico el corazón, aún faltaba alguien importante en nuestro grupo…  
-En verdad… No sé qué fue lo que paso con Yuriko, el día anterior te juro que estaba bien, nadie puede cambiar así de repente de la noche a la mañana –Dijo Hina como confundida  
-¿La han visto?

Hina y Luna se miraron entre ellas, como no queriéndome decir algo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hikari! –Candy me llamaba algo preocupada, al parecer ya había colgado, se acercó a nosotras -¡Perdón! Al parecer hay problemas en casa, no podrás quedarte con nosotros  
-¿Cómo que problemas? –Pregunte algo preocupada  
-Nada grave, cosas de mis padres, rayos… juro que avise…  
-Uh… no hay problema, pero mamá no me espera en casa…

No sé qué estará pasando en casa pero por lo mismo que yo no tengo que estar presente preferiría no saber

Mire a Luna y a Hina

-Sabes que mi familia no ve bien que invite magos a la casa… -Respondió Hina algo apenada  
-Si no aviso con un día de anticipación no puedo invitar a nadie, lo sabes

Ok, me estaba quedando sin opciones

-¡Puedes quedarte con nosotros! –Dijo Mana casi irradiando felicidad

Tarde un momento en reaccionar

-¡No puedo quedarme en casa de mi novio! ¡Mamá me mataría!  
-No es como si se fuera a enterar~ -Dijo Mana sonriendo ladina  
-Además, prometo vigilar a mi hermano para que no se escabulle en la noche –Dijo Yugi riendo  
-¡Qué rayos estas diciendo! -Yami movió sus brazos, era un gesto algo exagerado, no sé si estaba de más apenado o algo así, pero por accidente golpeo a Hina en la cabeza

Y ahí fue donde cuando Luna, Candy y yo nos pusimos serias

-Oh rayos

Los ojos de Hina de su verde olivo natural empezaron a volverse ligeramente rojos, se empezó a sostener la cabeza como si le doliera

-L-lo lamento –Trato de disculparse Yami  
-Debemos irnos, sabes cómo se pone ella –Dijo Luna algo preocupada, yo solo asentí con la cabeza  
-Ok, nos vemos después

Yami parecía confundido, supongo que pensó que no le había golpeado tan fuerte

-Te ganaste una enemiga, Mouto

Yami miro confundido, Luna hizo señas de que no se preocupara, y se fueron yendo ambas  
Volteé a ver a mana, ya que alternativa me queda

-Ok, me quedo con ustedes, solo espero que mamá no se entere…  
Mana grito en triunfo –Ya está, Yugi, vamos a arreglar la casa

Mana sujeto a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevo, Yugi penas tuvo tiempo para despedirse con la mano

-Oki, yo voy a casa, ¿me acompañas Gaara?  
Gaara solo asintió –Nos vemos el lunes –Nos dijo  
Candy me abrazo –Disfruta tu cena~ ¡Nos vemos!

Y ambos se encaminaron

¿Cena?

Mire a Yami, él estaba ligeramente sonrojado

-Una persona de curso superior me recomendó una cafetería… ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

Con que eso era

-¡Me encantaría!

Nos encaminamos

Cerca de Zaphire había un café con un enorme anuncio, “Café Rassvet”, entramos con cuidado y nos sentamos en la primera mesa disponible

Solo pedimos dos malteadas, apenas se estaba terminando de digerir los pasteles después de todo  
Yami me miraba un poco como si me fuera a preguntar algo

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunte

Pareció reunir valor

-Hikari… yo… no sé si este bien preguntarte algo

Le mire confundida, el continuo

-Hay una cosa que siempre he… tenido curiosidad… en verdad quisiera que me contaras… pero es algo delicado…

Empecé a unir puntos

-¿Del accidente?  
Yami asintió -Está bien si no quieres contarme, pero me gustaría que algún día me contaras la historia  
Mire a la ventana –Es un poco doloroso para mi… te la contare cuando reúna el valor de hacerlo…

Su mano acaricio mi rostro, llevando algunos cabellos que se habían salido de lugar hacia atrás de la oreja

-Esperare entonces, tranquila

Le sonreí triste, serio no quisiera contarle nunca  
De cómo era yo en ese entonces, de cómo ese accidente me marco  
Pero parte de mi quería decirle… tengo que superar esto algún día  
Al terminar la comida ya estábamos listos para irnos  
Nos dirigimos a su casa, Mana y Yugi nos recibieron, parece que la mamá de ellos salió de viaje, pero no había ningún problema que me quedara, me quedaría en el cuarto de Mana

-Descansa Hikari –Dijo Yami mientras me besaba en la frente, me sonroje intensamente y le vi caminar a su cuarto  
-Estaré pendiente, no te preocupes –me giño Yugi, yo solo le sonreí  
-Oki, adelante –Dijo Mana y entre a su cuarto

Su cuarto estaba iluminado con una leve lámpara que hacía que las paredes fueran amarillo claro, seguro eran ligeramente más blancas de día, la colcha de la cama desentonaba un poco por su color azul y rosa, un pequeño escritorio lleno de envolturas de dulce y papeles que parecían escolares

-Ok, ya que tenemos tiempo para hablar, ¿Qué tal besa mi hermano? –Dijo sonriendo mostrando los dientes, yo me sonroje violentamente  
-C-casi no nos hemos besado… -Dije casi en murmullo

Nuestro primer beso fue accidental, cuando aún no salíamos, cuando el aun no me gustaba, así que no se sintió del todo bien, nos hemos besado en los labios pocas veces por lo mismo

-¿Eh? Pensé que mi hermano era de esos que devoraba a besos

Me sonroje aún más, Mana solo rio

-Serio no había visto a mi hermano tan feliz desde que te conoce, te lo agradezco –Dijo ella sonriendo –El nunca había tenido novia y tiene un orgullo del demonio, espero lo comprendas un poco si algún día las cosas se ponen un poco feas  
-Yo espero que eso no pase –Le respondí –Pero amo mucho a tu hermano, si peleamos tratare de comprenderle, lo prometo

Mana sonrió tranquila

-Luna-

Las luces se apagaron después de poco, nos quedamos una media hora afuera pero no hubo actividad

Me sorprende que el príncipe azul no haya intentado darle un beso a Hikari de buenas noches ya que sus hermanos se durmieran, pero estaba más tranquila

También ella estaba más tranquila, aun así miraba algo molesta hacia la ventana con sus feroces ojos rojos, como intentando ver si no había algo oculto en aquella escena

-Te digo que no le va a hacer nada  
-Sigo sin estar segura –Dijo en monótono, aun mirando la ventana sin siquiera pestañar

No es raro en esta dimensión tener alter-egos, es algo relativamente natural en esta dimensión

A voluntad o cuando le pegan al cuerpo en la cabeza, pueden cambiar de lugar, y es raro ver el crecimiento de su cabello en una coleta oscura

Izumi, en este caso, era el alter-ego de Hinata, una guerrera/maga de dominio trueno, es fácil distinguirlas una de la otra, sus ojos son rojos y su cabello se vuelve largo por un momento, estoy segura que es una ilusión creada por Izumi, porque el cabello de Hinata sigue igual después

Lo que es enteramente certero, es que Izumi es increíblemente sobreprotectora con sus amigas

Tanto como para llegar a matar a alguien por una

-También… No le dijimos a Hikari que Yuriko se va a cambiar a Opal…  
-Es problema de Hina y tuyo, la verdad, sería mejor no preocuparla ahora, tal vez en otro momento  
-Supongo igual… aun así… Estoy preocupada

Izumi me miro preguntando el por qué, yo suspire

-Creí que conocía a Yuriko mejor que nadie, este cambio en ella no es normal… Algo debió haber pasado


	5. La doble batalla de HnY, la otra clase de lazos

-Hikari- 

Lo primero que me sorprendió fue que las protecciones estaban caídas, pero no parecía haber signos de que alguien la haya tirado  
Entre con cuidado y me asome al comedor

-¿Mamá? ¿Regresaste antes?  
-Ah, ya llegaste…  
  
No, es imposible, ¡no puede estar aquí en casa!   
Al mirar bien hacia el interior del comedor, ahí está el, maldición, pensé que este día seria tranquilo, pero ahí estaba él 

Mirándome con petulancia, con su convencional corte despeinado en su cabello negro, sus ojos negros mirándome como la más inmunda basura, además que su larguirucho cuerpo casi pretende hacerme enojar con la posición que toma   
Casi me puse en posición defensiva, él se rio bajo 

-¿Qué? ¿Así me recibes después de tanto tiempo? –Dijo sonriendo ladino  
-Después de lo que hiciste la última vez que estuviste en casa, no deberías de sorprenderte

Volvió a reír

El… es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Darker no Yami, siempre está afuera  de casa desde que termino el instituto, y la última vez que nos vimos… no fue muy bonito que digamos

-Venía a ver a mamá, pero veo que no está en casa  
-Regresa mañana…  
-¿Y por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿Andabas con el imbécil de tu novio?

Ok, que me insultara estaría bien, pero a Yami…

-¡No le digas imbécil a Yami!

  
Una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro   
  
-Conque es verdad… mamá ya me conto todo, así que sales ahora con el tal Atem, ¿eh? Están equivocados algunos con eso de “los opuestos se atraen”, idiotas solo atraen idiotas   
  
Movió apenas la cabeza y logro sin problemas esquivar una de mis serpientes de oscuridad, no estaba siquiera sorprendido del ataque

-Sigues siendo una debilucha, Hikari, más vale que pongas tus mejores protecciones y escudos en la noche, si no quieres que cumpla mi palabra

Fui molesta hacia mi cuarto, empecé a conjurar las mejores Kekkais y escudos, esperaba estar segura por la noche  
¿Por qué tenía que venir en este momento?  
Justo cuando los exámenes estaban a punto de comenzar

Al día siguiente por desgracia seguía aquí, para el desagrado de Yami

-¿La vas a dejar salir o qué? Tenemos clases  
-Oblígame, quiero verte intentarlo –Dijo mi hermano sonriendo ladino –Vaya modales que tienes, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿y ahora me entero que vas a ser mi cuñado? Entonces muestra respeto  
-Después de lo que hizo la última vez es lo último que mostraría –Dijo Yami molesto

Darker estaba bloqueando la salida, estaba bastante de nervios, tal vez si usaba si entraba en mi sombra para salir…  
Bueno, no pierdo nada

Hice una señal con la mirada a Yami, que al parecer entendió perfectamente

Casi al mismo tiempo las sombras nos engulleron, estábamos metidos en nuestra propia sombra  
No sé cómo rayos funciona esto completamente, pero es como si entráramos en  una dimensión alterna bajo suelo  
El ambiente es abrumador, pero los primeros minutos es aguantable  
Me moví debajo de Darker y la sombra de Yami me siguió, solo pudimos oír a Darker gritar enojado detrás de nosotros

Estar en la sombra de uno es como estar debajo del agua, después de unos minutos sientes la necesidad de salir

Salimos casi al mismo tiempo de nuestra sombra, tratando de tomar aire

-Fue una buena idea –Dijo Yami  
-Gracias… que bueno que si resulto…  
-¿Por qué rayos volvió?  
-No tengo ni idea… espero no se quede mucho…  
-Enviare un mensaje a los demás que no nos esperen, iremos en Osiris  
-¿Y eso? –Lo mire confundido

Se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente

-Quiero que se te pase el mal trago antes de… sé que no te llevas bien con él… y seguro pasaste una mala noche, Sora no me dijo nada, de haberlo hecho te hubiera llevado a mi casa para que durmieras segura…

Me sonroje un poco, y pude ver como también había sonrojo en su cara, invocó rápido a Osiris y nos fuimos en un silencio entre incómodo y lindo mientras Yami mandaba los mensajes

-Pase lo que pase, yo estoy aquí, no dejare que te hagan daño  
-Gracias… aun así, es mi hermano después de todo

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Dejando el tema, ya va a ser final de cursos, ¿vas a salir a algún lado de vacaciones?  
-Normalmente no salgo –Dije sonriendo –Además, preferiría entrar en cursos, para mejorar mis calificaciones más que todo  
-Suena bien –Dijo Yami sonriendo

Llegamos poco después a Zaphire

-¿Y qué paso? –preguntó Sakura en la entrada  
-Problemas familiares –Le respondí  
-Yo quería fotos –Dijo Candy sosteniendo su cámara, casi llorando  
-Vas a hacer que te robe esa cámara –Dijo Yami en broma  
-No~, mi cámara no~

Empezamos a avanzar hacia la entrada del instituto, cuando de repente deje de sentir mi pierna, caí al suelo casi de inmediato

-¡Ugh!  
-H-Hikari, ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Yami preocupado acercándose a mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie  
-N-no es nada, un falso…  
-Déjame ver –Yami ya se había acostumbrado a esto después de todo, levanto un poco mi pantalón, mostrando mí cicatriz

Todo parecía en orden

-Por si las moscas, yo diría que lleváramos a Hikari con el doctor Fausto–Sugirió Candy  
-Sí, pienso lo mismo, vamos -Yami me rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a cargarme de princesa  
-¡Yami!  
-Tranquila, no te voy a soltar –Dijo sonriendo

El Doctor Fausto es el doctor que atiende la enfermería, hay muchos rumores sobre él, pero absolutamente nadie niega que es un excelente medico

Yami y los demás tuvieron que volver a clase, yo me la pase recostada en la cama de la enfermería, siendo revisada por el doctor

El doctor Fausto es un hombre rubio de ojos violeta claro, que en verdad parece que necesita tomar una buena siesta, su apariencia es desalineada y algo excéntrica, pero es un buen sujeto, me ha ayudado desde que llegue a Zaphire

No sé qué tipo de magia tendrá el doctor, pero solo escanea mi pierna con sus manos y da el diagnostico

-Falso por estrés  
-¿Esta seguro? No es algo que pueda significar que…  
El doctor negó con la cabeza –No te preocupes, no es eso, aunque, sé que has demostrado una sorprendente recuperación, pero debes tener cuidado, después de todo, aun se puede decir que estas en etapa de recuperación   
-… Aun me faltan reparaciones, ¿no es verdad?  
El doctor rió –Tu nervio está dañado, si estuviera cortado, seria fácil para un mago poderte curar, recomendaría la cirugía  
-No puedo hasta los 18 –Dije sonriendo –Además, el procedimiento es doloroso, ¿No?  
-Muy, muy, muy doloroso –Dijo el doctor sonriendo  
-Entonces pasare la oferta –Dije nerviosa

Oí un quejido casi atrás de mí, me di cuenta que una de las camas más al fondo estaba un estudiante, parecía de un año superior al nuestro, estaba inconsciente, pero tenía su brazo completamente enyesado

Me le quede viendo un rato, pero el doctor cerro la cortina

-No está bien ver a otros pacientes, Hikari-chan  
-¿Qué le paso? –Pregunté un poco en curiosidad  
El Doctor alzo los hombros –Problemas con una cacería, casi se lo logran llevar

Cacería, ¿eh?

-Doctor, quiero preguntarle algo…  
-¿Quieres hablar con mi esposa? Dijo sonriendo  
-N-no, para nada  
-¡Pues muy tarde! –Dijo sacando un esqueleto con un pequeño sombrero de enfermera -¡Saluda!  
-H-Hola señorita Eliza, veo que trae nuevo gorrito –Dije un poco asustada  
El doctor rió –Sabes cuánto le gusta verte a mi esposa, te ha tomado cariño –Dijo mientras regresaba al esqueleto a su lugar –Ok, dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?  
-Una presa  sigue siendo presa hasta que se venza al cazador o este se dé por vencido, ¿Verdad?  
-También si el cazador se lleva a su presa a su instituto y es reconocido por un profesor  
-¿Y si el alumno ya salió?  
-Pues, ese alumno debería ser de Opal, las cacerías para ellos toman todo un nuevo nivel, supongo que tal vez es un síntoma de orgullo, en todo caso, aplicarían las mismas reglas  
-Ya veo…  
-Te vez cansada, ¿te gustaría descansar un poco aquí? No tengo mucho trabajo después de todo

La mayoría de las camas estaban vacías, supongo que es por eso

-Muchas gracias… -Dije cubriéndome con la sabana

La verdad no había podido dormir bien para mantener la Kekkai de pie, tal vez por eso el falso  
Espero no perderme de nada importante

 

-Candy-

Las malas noticias llegaron que el hermano de Hikari había vuelto a la ciudad  
Como me cae mal ese sujeto

-Me pone los nervios de punta

Compartía ese sentimiento con Atem, ese tipo solo significa problemas, desde que conozco a Hikari siempre ha sido así

-¿Creen que Hikari esté bien? –Pregunte a los demás  
-Pregunté a Sora y al parecer no durmió bien por culpa de mantener las protecciones en su cuarto… me imagino que fue una dura noche  
-Tengo algunas Kekkais bastante fuertes en casa, ¿crees que le ayuden? –Dijo Shaoran  
-Habría que ver, aunque yo estaría más tranquilo que terminara sus asuntos y se largara

Hikari me había contado que su hermano y Atem tuvieron un encuentro cercano del décimo tipo, y como cualquier persona que conoce a Darker no Yami, las cosas salieron de mal en peor

En ese momento, la campana nos tomó desprevenidos

-¿Otra junta?  
-Vamos, esperemos podamos despejarnos un poco –Dijo Shaoron sonriendo

Fuimos caminando hacia

-Raro que no nos hablara por el altavoz  
-Tendrá algo importante que decirnos

 

-Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos, les traemos excelentes noticias –Empezó a decir Yuuko-sensei -En vista de que los intercolegiales se acercan peligrosamente, a pesar que aún queda tiempo, hemos decidido dejar que todos los alumnos puedan ser observadores de los exámenes en conjunto, chicos y chicas  
-En los intercolegiales no habrá combate por sexo, será equitativo y aleatorio  
\- Por ahora preferimos que solo se vean que se destrocen en combate, pueden aprender mucho de la pelea de otras personas  
-Que por cierto, las listas ya están pegadas, mañana es el examen de pelea, así que tomen su tiempo para prepararse  
-Les recordamos que el hecho que pierdan la pelea no significa que reprueban, la técnica usada, el número de invocaciones, entre otros aspectos, serán tomados en cuenta  
-¡Bueno! ¡Go!

A la señal de Yuuko-sensei nos acercamos a los tabloides

Las peleas entre nosotros era algo natural desde primer semestre

Gaara contra Shaoron, Atem contra Shaoran, Sakura contra otra compañera

Y hasta que busque mi nombre no me di cuenta que esta vez en verdad sería diferente: no contaba con una simple cosa

-¿Contra quién te toco? –Me pregunto Sakura

Yo decidí irme en silencio, si querían respuestas podían verlas por ellos mismos

 

***

No sé qué nos llevó a conocernos, supongo que en tiempos como este, puedo confiar que fue cosa del destino

-¡Candy! ¡Siéntate con nosotras!

Nuestra primaria era extraña, solo tomábamos un lugar en el pasto y nos sentábamos

La chica nueva, varios de mis compañeras y yo estábamos almorzando casi en silencio, con algunas y otras pláticas las cuales muy apenas le veía sentido  
No consideraba a nadie del grupo mis amigas, de hecho, creo que no había tenido ninguna amiga real hasta ese momento  
Solo las otras tres hablaban, yo y la chica nueva estábamos completamente calladas, comiendo, yo agradecía la compañía, pero parecía que la otra chica se sentía  como pez fuera del agua

Había rumores sobre la chica nueva, que había tenido un percance en su antigua escuela y por eso se había cambiado

Lo único que se notaba de ella era que parecía más joven de su edad, tenía el cabello exageradamente largo, suelto, y era excesivamente callada, aún más que yo

Tenía cierta curiosidad extraña hacia ella, me acerque un poco a ella después de clase

-H-Hola, nos sentamos a comer hoy juntas… aun no me aprendo tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica me miro, tiene los ojos muy grandes y de un extraño color negro, abrazo su mochila nerviosa

-Hikari… Hikari no Yami

Le sonreí un poco

-Yo soy Candy Shina, ¡mucho gusto! ¡Espero podamos ser amigas!

Shina… mi antiguo apellido  
Hay una tradición muy particular por aquí  
Cuando una chica empieza a salir con alguien, y ambos presienten que la cosa se pondrá sería más adelante, la chica se cambia el apellido al de su novio, aunque aún no de manera legal, porque de todas maneras, cuando se casen, tendrán que cambiarse el apellido  
Todas las escuelas respetan esta tradición, inclusive hay escuelas que permiten solo poner en las listas el nombre de la alumna, por si eso llega a pasar

Sin embargo…

-Es una tradición muy fea a mi gusto –Dijo una de las chicas en nuestra clase

Yo me quede callada

-Sí, ¿no creen que es muy apresurado para la chica? Es decir, ¿y si las cosas terminan mal?

A mí me parecía algo sacado de cuentos de hadas, algo que si tengo alguna vez un novio me gustaría hacer

Pero preferí permanecer callada

-Yo no la veo tan mal… -Dijo Hikari casi en un murmullo  
-¿No? –Le pregunte curiosa  
-Recuerdo vagamente una historia que alguien de mi familia adopto el apellido no Yami cuando tenía 16, a mí no me parece mal… es como ser optimistas, ¿no?

Creo que fue más por eso que empecé a juntarme más con Hikari en los recreos, sin que nos diéramos cuenta empezábamos a salir a comer o al cine y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra

De repente empezamos a sonreír más y a platicar sin descanso por horas

Ella tenía algo especial, como una clase de aura amable que acercaba a la gente, sin embargo ella se alejaba de los demás por alguna razón

-¿Les tienes miedo?

Hikari negó con la cabeza

-¿Entonces qué es?  
Miro al suelo –No es miedo… solo… no me siento a gusto, como si algo me faltara para poder abrirme…  
-Pero puedes abrirte bien conmigo  
-Es porque tú eres tú, Candy, ¡eres mi mejor amiga! –Dijo Hikari sonriendo

Sonaba muy bonito, eso de tener una “mejor amiga”

¿Has conocido a alguien que en verdad estimas? ¿Que con todo tu corazón deseas que esa persona sea feliz, le pasen cosas buenas en su camino?  
Así es el tipo de amistad que tenemos Hikari y yo

 

***

-Hikari-

 

Cuando salí de la enfermería, estaba Candy afuera

-Perdón por preocuparlos –Dije acercándome  
-Este… traigo malas noticias –Dijo Candy, sus ojos se mostraban algo tristes –Nos toca pelear en el examen  
Parpadeé un poco -¿Por qué son malas noticas?  
-Es que sinceramente… no quiero pelear

La mire por un segundo, me sentía con una punzada rápida en el alma

No, Candy no es ese tipo de personas

-No es por lo de mi pierna, ¿verdad?  
-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –La sola reacción me daba a entender que estaba siendo honesta, que la cuestión no era lo que pasaba por su mente, así de bien nos conocemos –Solo… nunca nos hemos enfrentado en forma… -parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas

Creo que se resumía sin palabras: “No quiero que nos hiriéramos”

De repente lo entendí, si dábamos lo mejor ambas, obviamente alguien saldría herida, queramos o no, pero si no, sería un insulto a la otra, pero mínimo no nos lastimaríamos

-¡Eso lo hace aún más emocionante! –Dije convencida -¡Demos lo mejor de nosotras! ¡Así será más divertido!

Candy guardo silencio

-Prométeme que en verdad daremos lo mejor de nosotras  
Candy sonrió triste –Es que no puedo prometer nada, en verdad no quiero

Pero teníamos que, es un examen después de todo

-Ok, lo veremos en el campo –Dije sonriendo, parecía que mis palabras tranquilizaban a Candy

Ya lo veríamos, aunque fuera durante la pelea

 

Las clases pasaron sin problemas hasta que un alumno hizo explotar el laboratorio de ciencias  
Como era de esperarse, Kurenai-sensei no estaba nada contenta

-¡Es la tercera vez esta semana!  
-Tres de tres clases –Dijo Yami mientras me ayudaba a quitarme algo baboso de la cabeza  
-¡No necesitábamos químicos para empezar! –Dijo la maestra mientas se llevaba al alumno hacia fuera del laboratorio, supongo para darle un regaño más privado  
-Ok, vuelve tu hermano, Sabaku y tu tienen que pelear y ahora Naruto hace explotar el laboratorio, ¿Qué sigue?  
-Días –Saludó Hina desde la ventana, haciendo que en conjunto lanzáramos un grito de susto  
-¡¿Qué rayos?! –Se quejó Yami  
-¡¿Hina?! –La sorpresa de Candy era normal, se supone que a los alumnos de Crystal no se les permite entrar

 Antes que pudiera decir algo, Hina saco un papel firmado por la directora de Crystal, que al parecer la dejaba pasar

-Relax, vengo a saludar, y por un asunto con la directora, pero principalmente a saludar –Dijo sonriendo  
-Más bien al revés, ¿no? –Dijo Candy  
-Ok, ok, me estoy aprovechando –Dijo aun sonriendo, pero de repente su rostro se tornó bastante serio –Tengo que hablar con las dos de algo, es sobre Yuriko  
Yami miro extrañado – ¿Yuriko?  
-Ah, es una amiga nuestra de secundaria –Señalo Candy –O… “era”, con lo que paso la otra vez ya no…

Yami nos miró aún más confundido

-No es nada Yami, cosas de chicas –Le asegure  
Candy y yo nos miramos, Candy asintió –Ok, vamos al pasillo, será más privado

Yami nos miró con ojos algo preocupados, yo le hice señas que no se preocupara y nos fuimos caminando las tres hacia el pasillo

Después que Hina se aseguró que no hubiera fisgones, suspiro fuertemente

-Yuriko se acaba de trasferir a Opal

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, como sin saber que decir

-¿Por qué motivo? -Dijo por fin Candy  
-Traté de hablar con ella… digamos… no me fue muy bien –Dijo dando unos toques a su brazo, desvaneciendo la ilusión

Si ya estábamos sin habla, ahora estábamos aun peor

Hina tenía su brazo vendado, aun se veía algo de sangre –No sé qué le pasa, pero lo que sí sé, está loca de remate, y de la nada, te odia mucho, Hikari

Me quedé en silencio

-¿Hikari?

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía estar así… -Está bien… si Yuriko quiere pelea, creo podérsela dar  
Hina y Candy se vieron entre ellas, la primera me volteo a ver –Si se cambió a Opal, significa que busca la cacería abierta, posiblemente vaya contra ti –Dijo Hina bastante seria  
-No sé qué le paso…  -Dije –Pero si no sirve hablar con ella, mínimo peleare hasta saber que pasa –Dije un poco decidida

“Pelear a veces saca mejor los sentimientos que las palabras” Me recordé 

*** 

-Eso es ridículo –Dije molesta  
-Pero a veces es verdad –Dijo mi papá sonriendo

Papá tiene una sonrisa pequeña y cálida, pero pocas veces está en casa

Desde que cumplí los 10 años, ha estado afuera junto con mi madre, nunca he sabido exactamente por qué, pero al parecer era algo importante

Y aunque yo estaba en muletas, en recuperación aun, y a punto de entrar al instituto después de perder clases, saldrían mañana de nuevo

Y mientras tanto, Darker estaba enfrente de mí

Papá lo había forzado a ayudarme antes de entrar a Zaphire y antes de irse de viaje, así que aquí estábamos los dos en el patio, frente a frente

-Voy a arreglar unas cosas, ahora regreso

Nos quedamos solos

¿”Pelear a veces saca mejor los sentimientos que las palabras”? Que tontería

-¿Sabes lo que es un juguete Hikari?

Oh no

Empecé a prepararme para el golpe, y no paso ni un segundo antes de recibir en mi escudo de sombra una ráfaga de viento cortante, que me empujó hacia el suelo

-Deja te lo explico, es un objeto que se usa para la diversión de uno –Siguió en su discurso programado, mientras más ráfagas de viento me azotaban en un ritmo constante

Estaba refugiada en mi escudo, haciéndome un ovillo tratándome de proteger

He oído el significado de un juguete toda mi vida, más que todo porque por alguna razón no le caigo bien a mi hermano

Creo que tiene que ver por su entrenamiento

Darker es unos años más grande que yo después de todo, cuando tenía nueve, antes de mi presentación oficial con la cabeza de los No Yami, él ya estaba entrenando con una de mis tías

Darker ya era cruel de pequeño, mis juguetes amanecían sin cabeza o rasgados solo porque quería practicar sus habilidades, y de hecho, el discurso del juguete antes era para mis juguetes, ahora es más que todo para referirse a mí

En ese entonces, nuestras habilidades estaban a la par, me podía defender y contraatacar por mis juguetes perdidos y rotos, pero después de ese entrenamiento, Darker regreso aún más poderoso, y yo por fin entendí que mi magia no estaba bien desarrollada

Darker siempre sería más poderoso que yo

-¡Gah! –grite cuando por fin rompió el escudo, me levante como pude con los brazos, viendo a Darker enfrente de mi  
-Levántate –Dijo molesto

Yo seguí en el suelo

-¡Levántate inútil!

Oh no, no lo dijo

El dolor de mis piernas, el dolor del golpe, todo estaba pasando rápidamente a segundo plano, lo que quería era patear su trasero en ese momento  
Azote mi mano contra el terreno, provocando que serpientes de sombras empezaran a salir de la tierra para atacar, pero mi hermano seguía esquivando casi grácilmente  
Logre sentarme, formando un escudo alrededor de mí, empezando a palmear el suelo como si fuera un tambor, tratando de guiar las serpientes hacia Darker  
Pero en lo que me calmaba por lo de “inútil” vi el rostro de mi hermano

Estaba sonriendo 

***

  
Ya íbamos de regreso de clases, Yami me propuso quedarme en su casa, pero necesitaba ir por algunas cosas primero, un cambio de ropa para empezar, y sacar a Sora de ahí

-Traté de llamarle, pero me dice que está en una situación que no puede salir  
-Solo espero que este bien  
-Estaré aquí si me necesitas  
-Gracias Yami

Cuando abrí la puerta, no parecía haber nadie adentro, no quiero ser muy optimista, así que ande con cuidado por las escaleras  
Lo primero que encontré fueron las defensas de mi cuarto destrozadas

Estaba adentro

-Sora

Rápido abrí la puerta y me lo encontré dentro  
Estaba esculcando entre mi cómoda, ninguno de los otros lugares estaba desacomodado, como si estuviera buscando una cosa

-¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?! ¡¿Dónde está Sora?!  
De debajo de mi cama, Sora salió -¡Hikari!  -Saltó a mis brazos –Tengo listo el cambio de ropa, vámonos

Darker solo se me quedo mirando –Dime, Hikari, ¿Dónde tienes el collar de Clow?

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo confundida

Lo estaba usando, no me lo he quitado desde que Eriol me lo vendió

¿Pero cómo sabe que lo tengo?

-Sal de mi cuarto  
-Si me das el collar, claro que sí, si no… -Un fuerte viento me tomo desprevenida y me azotó hacia atrás hacia la pared del pasillo, Sora se quedó cerca de la puerta, y fue prontamente capturada por Darker, siendo tomada de la parte de las orejas –No me hago responsable de lo que le suceda a tu pequeña amiguita

El pánico empezó a invadirme, miré a Sora tratando de encontrar una solución que no veía

¿Qué hago…? ¡¿Qué hago…?!

De repente, un clic, sería algo arriesgado, pero tal vez esto funcione

Saque el collar de mi playera para que lo viera Darker –Aquí lo tengo

Solo espero que Sora haga lo que creo que va a hacer

-¿Me lo puedes dar? ¿Hermanita?

Hice de cuenta que me lo empezaba a quitar, cuando justamente, Yami apareció por la ventana con ayuda de una serpiente de sombras sin que Darker se diera cuenta

No rompas mi ventana amor…

La abrió de golpe para lanzar serpientes de sombra hacia Darker, haciendo de ataduras, haciendo que soltara a Sora

-¡¿Qué?!  
-Vámonos de aquí

 

Tome a Sora y nos fuimos corriendo hacia la entrada y a la calle

-Tardare en invocar a Osiris, solo esperemos perderle de vista  
-Hubiera protegido mejor mis cosas…  
-No hay tiempo para pensar en eso

Maldije a mis adentros

-¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho aquella vez? –Le pregunté

Paso un momento de silencio, como si intentara recordar, pero el pensamiento llego rápido

-La nariz

Asentí

Darker por alguna razón siempre ha tenido una nariz débil, al mínimo calor o al mínimo golpe le tiende a sangrar, si el golpe llega a ser muy fuerte hasta lo puede incapacitar por un momento, hay que tener cuidado que no se ahoge con su sangre, pero aparte de eso es un buen punto para detenerlo de ser necesario  
Cuando éramos pequeños era justamente lo que me ayudaba a terminar las peleas, un regaño de mi madre venia después, pero mínimo me libraba más fácilmente  
  
Un viento oscuro nos rodeó, un viento tan filoso que nos empezó a herir la piel

-Y sacó los talismanes  
-¡Expansión de sombras!

La expansión logro crear una especie de espacio-escudo donde podíamos estar sin que el viento nos hiriera  
Estábamos algo atrapados después de todo, muy apenas habíamos logrado llegar al parque

-No te metas… -Dijo Darker apareciendo flotando, bajando poco a poco para llegar a nosotros –Hikari es mi juguete, mi presa, tú no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí  
Yami entrecerró los ojos –Si se acerca un poco más, no me hare responsable de mis acciones  
Darker rió –Como si pudieras hacerme algo, mocoso, ¿recuerdas lo que paso la última vez? Solo entrega a mi hermanita querida, contigo no tengo problemas

Yami chasqueo la lengua, abrazándome más cerca de él 

-Espada de sombras

Yami se sorprendió un poco al ver como la oscura espada se formaba en mis manos, solo espere que entendiera lo que quería hacer

Necesitamos tiempo, realmente ninguno de los dos podemos contra él, el suficiente para que Yami invocara a Osiris y tener la ventaja por invocación  
Al parecer estábamos de racha, Yami solo asintió y empezó a murmurar la convocación bajito, Darker lo había dicho, a él no le interesaba Yami, así sería más fácil convocar

-Ven –Dije en la voz más firme que pude

Darker sonrió, traté que esa sonrisa no de desestabilizara

Tengo que poner en práctica lo que he aprendido en clase del profesor Kurogane

Por favor collar de Clow, ayúdame en esta

Darker saco un talismán, lo presiono fuerte hasta romperlo, apenas se rompió sentí una sensación de frio

“Talismán de hielo” Supuse mientras me preparaba para enfrentarlo

De la absoluta nada se formó una esfera de hielo que iba contra mí, cuando traté de esquivarla me di cuenta que eran varias casi rodeándome, acercándose a diferentes velocidades

-Rayos, rayos, rayos –Con expansiones logre desviar la mayoría de las esferas de hielo, y cortar otras esferas en dos con la espada, pero apenas rebotaban se volvían a formar gracias al dominio de viento  
-¡Hikari! ¡Detrás de ti! –gritó Sora

Apenas me distraje una me dio en la espalda impulsándome hacia adelante, casi tropezándome contra el suelo

En ese momento, Darker se acercó tan rápido como su viento, preparando su puño para conectarlo hacia mí estomago

Mi cuerpo se quejó, dándome ancadas para que intentara vomitar, una expansión y lo aleje de mí, aunque me encontré a mí misma, tambaleante, tratando lo más posible de no vomitar

-Ahora, se buena niña y entrégame el collar…  
-¡Hey!

Una pequeña espada casi le da a Darker en la cara, aunque era obvio que había fallado a propósito, pero fue lo suficientemente cerca para que diera unos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Hina…? –Pregunté sin voltear, aún estaba concentrada en lo caer y no vomitar, es una de sus espadas  
-¡Hey! Darker no Yami –Oí la voz de Candy –Ahora te superamos en número, largo de aquí si no quieres enfrentarnos a nosotras también

Darker miró hacia las chicas, chasqueo la lengua y empezó a desvanecerse, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar

Mi hermano es fuerte, pero no es tan tonto como para intentar enfrentar a 4 magos al mismo tiempo

Candy y Hina se acercaron a mí rápidamente

-¿Estas bien Hikari? –Preguntó Candy  
-Aún no sabemos si ya se fue… guh

Aun dolía, y todo el asunto y el estrés me estaban empezando a afectar, y aun las ganas de vomitar se alzaban por mi garganta

No, no vomites, no vomites

-¿Estas bien? –Dijo Yami acercándose, Hina bloqueándole el paso  
-¡Vaya novio que eres! –Se quejó Hina -¿No se supone que deberías haberle ayudado? Cobarde  
-¡Estaba intentando convocar!

Traté de respirar profundamente -Si no hubieran llegado chicas, hubiéramos huido de tener la oportunidad –Pude lograr decir

-Eso no lo hace menos excusable –Dijo Hina, aun molesta  
-¿Iban a casa de Atem verdad?-Dijo Candy –Los acompañamos por si las dudas  
-Gracias…

Poco después, ya en la noche, estábamos en la habitación de Mana, ella recién bañada con el pelo aun húmedo, siendo trenzado por Candy

-Con que eso paso… que hermano más raro

Contarle a la hermana menor de mi novio lo que pasó para explicarle por qué ahora las 4 estábamos teniendo una piyamada me hace sentir un poco mejor, pero no deja de ser extraño, es como si dieras mala publicidad a tu familia

Lo único que me tranquilizaba era que Sora estaba durmiendo, al parecer sintiéndose en casa

Hina suspiró –Pues mis hermanos y yo nos llevamos prácticamente igual que Darker y tú, así que supongo es común… más cuando tienes posibles cabezas de familia como hermanos, se vuelve más competitivo  
Candy parpadeo confundida – ¿No se supone que como Izumi está contigo tu deberías ser la próxima cabeza?  
Hina negó con la cabeza –No estas equivocada, pero no quiero hablar del tema ahora

Mana nos miró confundida, yo le hice señas de que no se preocupara

-En todo caso, no aplica con nosotros, ni Darker ni yo somos futuras cabezas, Darker siempre ha sido así, la pregunta real es, ¿Por qué quería esto? –Dije sosteniendo el dije del collar de Clow en mi mano  
-¿Venderlo? –Dijo Hina, poco convencida –No veo la utilidad de un talismán que disminuye tu fuerza además de para ti

Nos quedamos pensando hasta que se oyó un toque en la puerta

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Yami tras la puerta  
-Pasa –Dijo Mana sonriendo

Se oyó la puerta abrirse y Yami entro con una bandeja –Preparé algunas bebidas, solo espero que les guste

Yami estaba ya en ropa cómoda, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa normal

Ahora que lo veo, la primera vez que lo veo así, y algo de la idea me hizo avergonzar

Por la prohibición de mamá, nunca he salido en una cita con Yami, y la sola idea de que sinceramente esta era la primera vez que lo veía así… que clase de novia soy

-¿Hikari? –Su mirada lucia levemente preocupada  
-No es nada –Dije algo avergonzada  
-Thankyou~ -Dijo en un tono aniñado Hina mientras tomaba un vaso de las bebidas que traía y le daba un sorbo -¡Esta fresquito!

Las tres tomamos un poco, era limonada

-Esta rica  
-Mejor olvidemos lo malo que paso hoy y concentrémonos en mañana –Dijo Candy sonriendo  
-Lo que me recuerda, les toca pelear

A la pregunta de Yami, Candy y yo nos miramos

-Es verdad…

Candy esquivo mi mirada, mirando triste hacia el suelo

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante entonces? –Dijo Yami sonriendo mientras ambas mirábamos confundidas

 

-Sabaku no Candy contra Hikari no Yami, pasen a la cancha por favor

Ambas pasamos al aviso de Eriol-sensei, con un poco más de seguridad en los ojos  
Mínimo estoy segura que Candy va enserio

-Estoy lista –Dijo ella  
-Igual  
-Ok, ¡comiencen!

La arena salió de golpe de la calabaza de Candy y se dirigió directamente hacia mí, yo me rodeé de oscuridad para evitarla

-¿Directa ofensiva eh?  
-Mouto-kun, ¿Por qué andas aquí? -preguntó Sakura  
-Estoy aprovechando el pase de los chicos a los exámenes de las chicas, además, quiero saber quién gana para saber quién debe de pagar la apuesta  
-¿Apuesta?  
  
La arena empezó a rodear a Candy formando una pequeña coraza detrás de ella, hice algo parecido con las sombras, aunque solo me rodeaban levemente formando ondas  
Las sombras se volvieron grandes serpientes y fueron contra Candy, pero la arena empezó a protegerla   
  
-Buen ataque… ¡Pero no bastara con eso!

La arena se levantó en el aire y fueron como arma arrojadiza en forma de fragmentos alargados hacia mí, tuve apenas tiempo para formar un escudo para repelerlo, pero  no pudo repeler todo el ataque, así que algunos de los fragmentos terminaron hiriendo mis piernas y brazos levemente

Y Candy se detuvo, la arena inmediatamente volvió hacia ella

-Lo-¡Lo siento!  
-Estoy bien, ¡no te preocupes!

Me incliné al suelo, generando una pequeña expansión que logro crear una columna, Candy se trató de defender con la arena, y ahora venía lo difícil  
La arena se supone tiene debilidad contra sombras, ahora debía enfocar cada pequeña sombra de cada pequeño grano de arena para que la columna atravesara  
Parecía lograrlo poco a poco, pero por eso exactamente Candy deshizo el escudo

Debí haber vuelto a atacar con toda la columna, pero estaba tan enfocada en cada pequeña sombra que apenas Candy quito su escudo, la misma columna desapareció

-Rayos  
-¡Aquí voy!

La arena empezó a arrastrarse rápidamente hacia mí hasta cubrirme los pies  
Pero apenas llegó, pareció disminuir su intensidad

-¡Candy tu puedes!

La arena me envolvió rápidamente, apretando fuertemente mi cuerpo  
Con esto podría ganarme, lo único que me daba ventaja era que lo que estaba haciendo justamente estaba proyectando una sombra encima de ella  
Hice varias expansiones fingiendo que intentaba liberarme, pero sin que se diera cuenta saque una mano, y empecé a dominar la sombra

-Ok, creo que eso ya es-

Antes que Eriol pudiera terminar, la sombra había envuelto y atrapado a Candy, aunque no podía maniobrar perfectamente, aun Candy me tenía atrapada

-¿Les parece si declaro un empate?  
-A mí me parece bien –Dijo Candy, aun no liberándome, yo solo asentí lo más rápido que podía con la cabeza, si alguna de las dos deshacía el dominio, posiblemente declararan a la otra ganadora  
-Declaro un empate en ese caso, ambas alumnas tendrán la calificación correspondiente

No es mucha calificación un empate, ni siquiera es aprobatorio  
Pero que casi no nos hayamos contenido en batalla es suficiente para mí

Ambas nos liberamos casi al mismo tiempo, vi que Candy movió sus dedos y de repente la arena se volvió suave y tibia  
Cuando me bajo, ya no tenía heridas  
Y ahí me di cuenta que yo prácticamente no la toque

-¿Merezco ganar la apuesta?

Asentí sonriendo

Ninguna de las dos batallas fueron exactamente concretadas, pero algún día dará continuación   
Algún día me enfrentare a mi hermano, y lucharemos hasta el final él y yo   
Algún día peleare contra Candy para dar con un claro ganador, una pelea donde ninguna de las dos lamente el resultado  
Sobre todo, muy pronto volveré a enfrentarme a Yuriko 

Esos son los otros tipos de lazos que se forman con las personas, que algún día serán rotos o serán reforzados


	6. Un respiro, sintiendo la ausencia

-Hinata-

Supongo nunca te has visto al espejo y preguntado quien es la persona que está mirándote del otro lado, a todos quienes conozco lo que ven es su reflejo

Yo a quien veo es a esta chica de ojos rojos y cabello más largo que el mío, usando mi misma piyama

-Buenos días –Le digo al espejo  
-Buenos días –Me respondo a mí misma

Y apenas termino de platicar, cinco sirvientas de la familia se lanzan a mi cuarto 

-¡Señorita Hinata! –Se oyen casi al unísono  
-¡Hermosa como siempre!  
-¡Deje la preparamos para el día de hoy! 

Mi familia es una familia de guerreros, personas que no usan la magia, no sabemos en si como usarla  
Pero a cambio de eso mismo, ha desarrollado técnicas de ilusiones, así volviéndose una respetada familia de asesinos  
Asesinos no en el término de matar gente, bueno, no en el término de que nuestro trabajo sea matar gente, si no que nos enorgullecemos que nuestras técnicas son rápidas, fuertes, limpias y con resultados, nada más, nada menos, muy pocas veces tenemos que hacer más movimientos para noquear a alguien, y se supone que ni la magia más veloz debería poder defenderse contra nosotros  
O mínimo se supone que es así, la realidad es un tanto diferente

 

-¡Yo! Hina  
-Luna, buenos días  
-Días –Luna se detuvo a ver mi traje de hoy – ¿Un aspecto punk para el día de hoy?

Por las cacerías de Opal, los demás institutos han optado por mejor no usar uniformes, incluyendo Cristal  
Luna casi siempre usa ropa con símbolos de viento como alas u ondas, supongo para ocultar sus propias alas, achicadas siempre en su espalda como adornos

Camisa azul con ondas, lindo para ella y destaca lo esbelta de su figura  
Yo al contrario, con una blusa negra sin mangas, corbata roja, falda y pulseras con picos

-Me pareció un buen reto para las maids  
-Por supuesto, por supuesto

 

Desde que nací, nunca he podido verme a un espejo, así que las maids me ayudan a vestirme cada mañana  
En fotos puedo ver mi físico, y de vez en cuando me tomo fotos o videos solo para saber cómo me veo  
Pero los reflejos solo devuelven la figura de Izumi para mí y para mi familia

Izumi fue la última maga antes de que todos nosotros nos volviéramos guerreros, por alguna cosa que hizo para ese cambio, ella siempre renace como alter ego de “la próxima cabeza de la familia”  
Cuando la actual cabeza muere, Izumi tarda en renacer, una vez que renace, se le da el título de cabeza al casarse después de cumplir la mayoría de edad  
Si es que sobrevive para entonces

Desde pequeña he sido entrenada para contra atacar intentos de asesinatos y preparándome para ser la próxima cabeza  
Pero llegando la secundaria, todo cambio  
Hace dos años, Izumi anuncio que esta vez no quiere ser la cabeza de la familia, y le cedió el lugar a la actual cabeza indefinidamente, así que puedo tener una vida relativamente normal con el esporádico intento de asesinato de vez en cuando por si llega a cambiar de opinión

-No se te olvide, hoy vamos a salir con Hikari y las demás –Dijo Luna sonriendo  
-Las demás te refieres a…  
-Candy, la chica Sakura Kinomoto, Mana Mouto, una tarde de chicas con todo y picnic  
-La verdad lo había olvidado por completo –Dije algo apenada

Es más por el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto, el instituto es demandante, y las prohibiciones entre institutos hacen las cosas aun peor  
Uno pensaría que es por las cacerías, pero creo que las rivalidades de los institutos tienen menos que ver con las cacerías y más por las familias y los enfoques de las escuelas a diferentes tipos de personas

Ruby no tiene problemas con nadie, pero se mantienen más a ellos mismos y en técnicas de evasión y curación, Zaphire son los magos a secas, gente que en verdad le gusta la magia en general, Opal es más la magia en  campo de ataque, no importa el tipo de ataque mientras este sea efectivo

Crystal están todos aquellos que importa mucho la técnica, la manera de ocultar tantas armas como sean posibles y sacarle el mayor jugo a cada una de ellas, lo cual hace que sus clases sean perfectas para guerreros y alguno que otro mago que su fuerza principal sean las armas mágicas que la magia pura

Pero el hecho de tener a Magos y Guerreros juntos en clase es tenso

-¡Aoizawa!

Este profesor es un ejemplo

En el momento que nombra a un mago, todos lo volteamos a ver

-Ya es la tercera vez –Murmuran chicos detrás de mí

Este sujeto se supone que es suplente, ya han despedido a 5 suplentes antes que el en la salida de maternidad de la verdadera profesora, y es más porque todos, los cinco, por algún motivo, tienen ideas muy arcaicas de magos contra guerreros  
Los guerreros somos descendientes de magos que dejaron de luchar, por lo tanto discriminados por los magos, pero en cuando la mayoría se vuelve minoría, los papeles suelen cambiar

No puedo ser la primera en lanzar la piedra porque mi familia no permite que mis amigas vayan a mi casa por el simple hecho de ser magas, a pesar que no tienen nada en contra de los guerreros, las he llevado a escondidas una que otra vez, pero nunca de manera oficial, no me lo permitirían solo porque son magas  
Pero de esto al tipo de joyitas que salen de la boca de este sujeto…

-Advertí que esta clase seria sin usar ningún tipo de magia, si quieres hacer magia, ¡lárgate de Crystal!  
-Yo creo mis armas con magia, profesor –Dijo Luna en todo monótono, no dejándose intimidar por el sujeto  
-Toma un maldito arco y dispara con él

Luna miró molesta al profesor, tomo el arco, pero apenas tocó el hilo, este se incendió inmediatamente

-¡Que ra-!  
-¡Hipogrifo! –Dije casi de inmediato

Solo veo a Luna negar con la cabeza, rayos

-¿Qué fue eso?  
-Que si quiero atacar algo, debo de usar mis armas, o quemare el objeto que intente usar para atacar

Solo lo oímos maldecir bajo y alejarse de Luna, ella volvió a hacer algunos tiros, pero aun así, ninguno da al blanco

-No hipogrifo –Dije mientras me acercaba  
-Puedo estar mintiendo –Dijo Luna sonriendo

Llegó el almuerzo y nos sentamos en el domo  
El domo de Crystal es un lugar muy bello, lleno de plantas y flores, y se nos permite estar en lugares designados para el almuerzo

Luna, Yuriko y yo nos sentábamos aquí seguido, ahora solo Luna y yo por obvias razones

-Lo bueno de las vacaciones es que ya no tendremos que ver a ese cretino, parece…  
-¿Qué lo tienen vigilado? También lo noté  
-Es bastante obvio –Dijo Luna mientras mordía su sándwich –Ugh, extraño a Yuriko

Instintivamente me sujete el brazo, bajo la ilusión que tengo aun esta la costra de la herida que me hizo, pica un poco, pero nada del otro mundo

-¿No has sabido de ella?  
Luna negó con la cabeza –Nada de nada, hasta parece que bloqueó mi número, o tal vez lo cambio

Sabíamos que algo estaba mal cuando decidió faltar a clases un día, y el mismo día recibimos una llamada de Candy que había atacado a Hikari, lo cual es una reverenda idiotez, Hikari y ella eran muy buenas amigas  
Y de ahí, parece que las cosas se salieron de control, porque al parecer si soy amiga de Hikari ya no puedo ser su amiga, una posición muy “si no estás de mi lado, estas en mi contra”  
Pero Yuriko no es así

He estado repasando una y otra vez el día anterior y no veo nada que provocara ese cambio

-¿Y con Kin-kin? ¿Has hablado con él?  
-¡Yo no voy a hablar con él! –Dijo Luna mordiendo terminando su almuerzo de un bocado  
-¿Aun en negación? –Dije alzando la ceja  
-¡Yo soy la mejor amiga de Yuriko! ¡Seguro ella me hablara cuando esté lista!

Suspiré, será mejor cambiar el tema

La única que sabe realmente que animal “es” Luna es Yuriko, a nadie más le quiere decir, y es más que todo porque ellas tienen casi toda la vida como amigas  
Esto me sigue pareciendo raro, pero no hay nada que pueda señalar como causante de algo así de la noche a la mañana

-Pero Candy y Hikari se ven bien, en verdad me alegra  
-En eso tienes razón, mas supongo que porque ahora tienen novio  
-Lo bueno de estar comprometida es que yo no me tengo que preocupar por eso –Dije en broma  
Luna me miró con ojos en blanco –Deberías decir algo como “voy a escapar de las opresiones de mi familia y cambiar mi futuro” o algo así de protagonista de película para niños  
-Izumi no quiere ser cabeza esta vez, así que con eso me doy por bien servida  
Hubo un silencio, Luna guardó su almuerzo –A mi… me alegra ver a Hikari bien, después de lo de la bodega… no pensé que la volvería a ver sonreír así  
-A mí me molesta un poco –Dije sinceramente –Si es por el novio, puede que se ponga igual cuando corte con él, el novio de Candy parece mejor sujeto  
Luna parpadeo confundida–A mí me parece un buen sujeto, ¿sigues molesta con lo del golpe?

Asentí, si no sabe cuidar a su alrededor, mucho menos va a poder cuidar de una chica como se debe

-Bueno, pero solo estaremos amigas y la hermanita menor de Mouto hoy, así que supongo que estará bien para ti, ¿no?

Solo alcé los hombros, luego oímos el anuncio de fin del receso

-Volvamos a lo nuestro por ahora, aún quedan clases, lo bueno que después de esto ya son vacaciones

 

-Hikari-

 

Las cosas en casa han mejorado, más bien porque Darker decidió marcharse después de nuestra pelea, también mamá llegó y se fue de nuevo  
De ahí en fuera, han pasado ya algo de tiempo después de mi pelea contra Candy y era ultimo día antes de las vacaciones de verano

-¡Empezaron las vacaciones! –Gritó a todo pulmón Candy  
-¡Lo sé! Respondí emocionada  
-Aunque no nos fue del todo excelente que digamos –Dijo Sakura un poco apenada

Los resultados de los exámenes ya habían salido, y necesitábamos 70 para pasar  
Y obtuvimos el 70… en el examen, que cuenta como un 30 en realidad, más el 50 en el examen que vale aproximadamente un 35 en realidad… estuvimos candy y yo a 5 puntos de pasar

-¡Pero pasamos la mayoría! –Dije casi orgullosa  
-Tendremos que llevar entrenamiento en el verano, pero no importa –Dijo Candy tratando de animarnos a ella misma y a mí  
-¡Solo hay que esforzarnos mientras tanto!  
-Tenía la esperanza de que saliéramos un poco más, pero parece que eso no va a ser posible –Dijo Yami con una nota triste en su voz  
-¡Mañana puedo! –Dije animada –Podríamos ir a Rassvet otra vez  
-A mí me gusta la idea, hoy vamos a ir a los postres, así que no estaría mal  
-Mientras no sea algo de chocolate  
-Con quien crees que hablas –Dijo Candy sacándole la lengua a Yami

Nos despedimos en la entrada de Zaphire, ahí Mana ya nos estaba esperando  
De ahí empezamos a caminar al edificio central

-Entonces no les fue tan bien, pero son 5 puntos, ¿no?  
-Eso es lo bueno, solo tendremos que entrenar 3 semanas, tal vez  
-¡Pero también Eriol fue muy cruel! ¿Qué es eso de “mucha técnica de magia, poca pelea”?  
-Zaphire es un institutos de magos principalmente –Dijo Mana como pensando –Si es un poco raro  
-Pero por ejemplo, si en los intercolegiales nos toca contra alguien de Crystal que pueda enfrentarse a la magia, es bastante útil saber pelea a secas, ¿no?  
-Pues Sakura tiene razón –Dijo Candy –Por ejemplo, si nos enfrentáramos a Hina…  
-¡Candy! ¡Hikari!  
-Hablando de la reina de Roma

Hina y Luna se acercaron corriendo

-¡Gracias por venir chicas!  
-Gracias por invitarnos –Dijo Luna sonriendo –Es bueno saber que vamos a frecuentarnos mínimo estas vacaciones  
-¡Vamos entonces!

-Yami-

 

La casa estaba un poco más silenciosa que de costumbre, supongo más que nada por que Mana no está aquí

-¡Hermano, la comida esta lista!

Entré algo confundido al comedor, Yugi estaba preparando la comida, lo que se me hizo extraño es que hoy me tocaba prepararla

-Ya sé que hoy te toca –Dijo Yugi apenado –Pero no sé, sentí como si debiera-  
 -¿Qué favor quieres? –Dije mientras me sentaba

Yugi suspiro intranquilo, sonriendo apenado hacia mí, había dado en el clavo

-Mamá quiere que salgamos de paseo la próxima semana toda la familia, queríamos saber si quieres 

Me quede pensando un momento, ¿la próxima semana? ¿A qué día estamos? Por qué un día familiar no es motivo para hacer mis quehaceres  
Apenas vi el calendario, entendí todo

-Si es la próxima semana, no cuenten conmigo  
-Eres muy sentimental  
-Yo entiendo que Mana no lo sea, era muy pequeña para recordar, ¿pero y tú? –Dije un poco molesto  
-Por qué sé cuándo dejar el pasado atrás, Yami

El vidrio de la ventana de la cocina tembló, Yugi apagó la estufa, dejando reposar el caldo dentro –No tienes que enojarte por eso –Dijo con una nota de preocupación en su tono de voz

-Pues pareciera que soy el único que le importa –Dije aun molesto –Cada año es lo mismo  
-Yo era más cercano a mamá en ese entonces, tu y yo también éramos pequeños, Yami,  no es que seas el único que le importa

Y el vidrio termino rompiéndose, seguido por un suspiro de parte de Yugi

-Saldré un momento –Dije, levantándome del comedor y saliendo disparado hacia la puerta, oyendo un ligero suspiro detrás de mí 

-Hikari-

-Hay muy buenos lugares en las afueras, y nos arriesgamos menos a una cacería –Dijo Hina mientras traíamos los pasteles para llevar  
-En eso tienes razón, ¿pero por qué seguimos en el centro?  
-No puede ser un picnic solo con pasteles, además que en sí, vamos de paso por varias tiendas  
-¿Y qué quieren comprar?   
-Yo necesito frituras

Las palabras de Luna provocaron un enorme silencio, y confusión de parte de Sakura y Mana

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de raro?   
-N-nada, solo no parece de las personas que les gustan mucho las frituras… -Dijo Sakura tímidamente   
-Sera~ Mejor tocar el tema más tarde, vamos que se nos hace tarde

Entramos a un supermercado  y empezamos a poner en un carrito las cosas, papitas, queso crema, galletas, refresco

Y luego, llego Luna con un carro entero lleno de frituras

-Ok, ya podemos irnos  
-¡¿Qué rayos?! –Mana estaba aún más confundida sobre lo que estaba pasando  
-No hay problema, yo pagaré por esto –Dijo Luna dándonos un pulgar arriba  
-¡Yuriko no está para detenerte pero yo sí! –Dijo Hina, con una ilusión había cambiado de ropa a un disfraz de policía –tres bolsas  
-¡¿Solo 3?!  
-Eso si quieres  
Luna suspiro derrotada –Ok, deja dejo esto en su lugar…  
-Vamos a pagar en todo caso –Dijo Candy algo apenada con Sakura y Mana 

Una vez afuera, no podíamos evitar el elefante en la habitación, y a Luna abrazando protectoramente la bolsa de frituras

-Ahora que lo veo…  
-¿Lo de las frituras?  
-Tiene que ver… -Dijo Sakura algo tímida –pero los movimientos de Sudou son muy meticulosos, casi como si programara cada paso, mientras que los de Aoizawa son más delicados, como si flotara en el aire  
-Pues por mis alas puedo flotar levemente, supongo que algo tiene que ver –Dijo  Luna  
-Yo digo que puedes decirnos por nuestros nombres –Dijo Hina sonriéndole a Sakura –Yo estoy acostumbrada a vigilar cada rincón, supongo que es por eso  
-Aunque si… Luna está muy delgada, ¿no engorda con tantas frituras?

Oh no

-Qué más quisiera… soy como un palo, un palo andante, mi metabolismo es alto y no puedo evitarlo, por más que como, no engordo, me puedo engullir unas 5 bolsas de papas y no engordo, es horrible es… -Siguió hablando en un murmullo alto consigo misma por un buen rato mientras caminábamos  
-Metabolismo alto –Resumió Candy  
-“La suerte de la fea la bonita la desea”  -Dije un poco apenada mientras Luna seguía su monologo  
-Son complejos de flaca –Dijo Hina riendo

Aun con Luna murmurando, nos fuimos hacia las afueras de la ciudad 

-Yami- 

Y me fui al parque, el que está cerca de la casa de Hikari  
Hasta después me acordé que habia ido con Mana, tal vez sea mala idea ir a buscarla por ejemplo

-¿Atem?

Volteé a ver y era Shaoron, traía un pantalón deportivo y una botella de agua en la mano, era bastante obvio que había estado haciendo ejercicio

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
 -¿Perdiendo tiempo? Tuve una pelea en casa  
-Ah… -Dijo Shaoron sentándose en la banca -¿Algo delicado?

Asentí

-Entonces, ¿quieres practicar conmigo? Tal vez te desahogues un poco  
-Me parece bien –Dije, agradeciéndole silenciosamente

-Hikari- 

-Entonces se conocen desde Secundaria  
-Excepto Candy y Hikari, ellas se conocen desde antes, ¿no?

Candy y yo asentimos a la pregunta de Sakura

Estábamos las 6 debajo de un árbol cerca de las afueras, un poco antes de comenzar la zona de bosque, lo bueno del lugar es que se podía apreciar cuesta abajo toda la ciudad, lo malo es que me había forzado un poco, por lo que estaba descansando dándole un poco la espalda a las demás para mantener mis piernas descansadas

-Pero en secundaria éramos las 5, teníamos un pequeño grupo, así como el grupo de 5, yo era la fuerza, Luna la lancera,  Candy el cerebro, Hikari era así como la mascota  
-¡Hey!  
-Bueno, el corazón, el corazón –Rió entretenida Hina  
-¿Y la líder?

Silencio

-Era una amiga… perdimos contacto con ella –Mintió Luna  
-Ya veo –Dijo Mana un poco triste

Hubo un leve silencio, mientras comíamos

-Pero ahora somos 6, ya que la lancera era Luna, supongo que ella es la nueva líder  
-¿Eh? Porque yo –Dijo Luna confundida  
-Por qué Candy no da como lancera –Dijo Hina asintiendo –Se supone que la lancera es lo contrario de la líder, entonces yo sería tu lancera  
-Si Hina va a ser la lancera, ¿no tendría sentido que Hikari se volviera “la líder”? –Preguntó Mana –Ya que son guerrera y maga  
-Ese es un buen punto –Dijo Hina pensando  
-¡Pero yo tampoco quiero ser la líder! –Me quejé –Candy también es maga después de todo  
-Si Hikari es la líder y Hina la lancera, ¿yo cambio a la fuerza?  
Luna negó con la cabeza –Tú sigues siendo el cerebro, Candy, yo soy la fuerza ahora, ¿o prefieres el corazón?  
-¡Yo pido el corazón! –Dijo Mana en un tono divertido  
-¡No me ignoren! ¡No quiero ser la líder!  
-Sakura es más corazón que tu Mana, si quieres eres el sexto Ranger  
-¡Suena genial!  
-¡Hey!

Seguimos platicando así un rato, comiendo un poco, platicando de los viejos tiempos, pero si, así reunidas, se hizo sentir la ausencia de nuestra “verdadera líder”

-Yuriko… -Dije su nombre en un murmullo, recibiendo miradas de tristeza de las que me oyeron y una palmada en la espalda de parte de Candy

Aún recuerdo nuestra pelea, y en verdad duele recordar con las cosas tan geniales que pasaron en el pasado

-¡Ah! ¡Traigo una máquina de karaoke! Me la regalo una amiga que va a Ruby hace tiempo  
-¿Qué amiga? –Preguntamos curiosas casi al mismo tiempo Candy y yo  
-No la conocen, se llama Tomoyo Daidoji, es una de las mejores alumnas de Ruby  
-¡Ah! ¡Me suena! ¿No es una de los que sacaron pase para no participar en las peleas de los intercolegiales?  
Mana se quedó viéndonos confundida -¿Eso se puede?  
Luna asintió –Solo en Ruby, y solo los de excelente promedio, Ruby solo ha ganado un intercolegial en todo el tiempo de los institutos, y fue cuando fue instalado el módulo de conocimientos, en conjunto con las peleas, lograron sacar la mayor puntuación en los intercolegiales, y estoy hablando de tiempos de Kobato Hanato, después de eso, los otros tres institutos también pusieron a sus mejores promedios en conocimientos y se nivelo el puntaje  
-Wow… sabe mucho al respecto –Dijo Sakura maravillada  
-Yo quería entrar a Ruby –Dijo Luna algo apenada –Mi familia se especializa en soporte, curación y ataques a distancia, pero mis calificaciones en el examen de admisión fueron muy bajas para entrar  
-Ya veo  
-¡El caso es! –Dijo Luna cambiando de tema -¡Vamos a cantar entonces!  
-Primero Sakura –Sugerí –Ya que es su maquina

Sakura se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero asintió, checó la pantalla táctil un momento y presionó los botones hasta que se escuchó una canción familiar

-¡You are my love!  
-¡La conozco, la conozco! –Dijo Mana emocionada

La música empezó a llenar el aire con una nota un poco triste, pero la voz de Sakura era perfecta para la canción y el sentimiento de la canción era perfecto

Cuando terminó, Sakura estaba más roja que una manzana, pero todas las presentes aplaudimos

-“¡Excelente!” –Se oyó a la máquina, en su pantalla salían 5 estrellas y una S arriba de estas  
-Ok, ¿Quién sigue?  
-¡Yo sigo! –Dijo Mana emocionada

Mana cantó el intro de una canción de televisión, Fruits Candy, con una calificación de A

-Ok, hagamos una apuesta –Dijo Luna emocionada -¡Quien saque la peor calificación debe hacer o contestar una cosa que la mejor voz quiera  
-¿Ok? –Respondió Candy –Mi turno

La canción de Candy fue en perfecto inglés, un cover de dreamcatcher, y a pesar que la maquina tenía la canción en el idioma original, Candy estaba atinando cada nota menos el final, otra calificación de A

Aun no entiendo cómo le hizo Hina pero cantó Papermoon perfectamente, con todos los altos y bajos correctos, saco una S igual que Sakura

-¡Empate!  
-¡Sí! –Dijo Hina emocionada –Ok, Luna, sigues

Y nos quedamos boquiabiertas

Lillum, altos y bajos perfectos, sin siquiera tomar aire en notas largas

-¿Qué rayos? –Dijo Hina  
-Si eso no es S+, la maquina esta rota –Dijo Candy también sorprendida  
-¡No sé qué tipo de ave seas pero que eres un ave lo eres! –Dijo Hina

Como era de esperarse, la calificación fue S, solo porque al parecer la maquina no tenía mayor calificación, pero era obvio que Luna nos había ganado a todas las que estábamos ahí

-Ok, Hikari, sigues

Me dieron el aparato y empecé a buscar alguna canción que me gustara

Y de repente la vi

Tsuki no Shijima

Dios, esta canción me trae tan buenos recuerdos…

Presioné inmediatamente para que tocara

-¿Tsuki?

Cuando empecé a cantar inmediatamente la maquina empezó a emitir sonidos de error

-¡No te oye!  
-¡Canta más fuerte!

Traté de alzar la voz mientras me sonrojaba, esto era extremamente apenante

Al terminar la canción, apareció una B en la pantalla

-¡Cantaste lindo! –Dijo Candy sonriendo  
-Claro que no…  
-Debiste cantar más alto –Dijo Hina sonriendo –Pero no hay duda que perdiste, Luna, pide lo que gustes

Luna se quedó pensando en silencio

-Contesta con sinceridad –Empezó a decir y me preparé mentalmente -¿Te divertiste hoy?

Miré a Luna, un poco confundida, pero respondí –Mucho

Hubo un ligero silencio y luego sentí la mano de Luna en mi cabeza, acariciándola –Que gusto

Seguimos así hasta que se hizo de tarde

-Me iré en dragón, ¡manden mensaje cuando lleguen! –Dijo Candy mientras se subía a su dragón de arena y se iba volando, aun despidiéndose con la mano

Las demás caminamos hasta llegar al centro

-¿Te acompañamos? –Preguntó  Hina  
Yo negué con la cabeza –Si pasa algo les aviso

Hina y Luna asintieron y se fueron caminando, yo me despedí de Mana más adelante y me fui caminando disfrutando el atardecer

Cuando llegué al parque antes de mi casa me quede sorprendida

-¿Yami?  
-¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó el con una sonrisa en la boca

Estaba hecho un desastre, se había quitado la chaqueta dejando ver la playera negra debajo de esta,  traía varios golpes pero al parecer se estaba recuperando con un hechizo de curación

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te toco cacería? –Dije algo preocupada  
Yami negó con la cabeza –Me encontré a Shaoron, entrenamos un rato, hasta que se hizo tarde

De repente oí el sonido de un estómago hambriento, me reí un poco -¿Quieres ir a mi casa a comer?  
-Me encantaría… pero antes de eso

Hubo un silencio mientras Yami se ponía de pie, muy cerca de mi

-¿Puedo darte un beso?  
Lo miré confundida –Uh, ¿sí?  
-En los labios –Especificó sonriendo apenado, el sonrojo en su cara  
Yo tarde un momento en reaccionar -¡¿Eh?!  
-Si no quieres no –Dijo aun apenado 

Ya lo había mencionado antes, pero nuestro primer beso fue muy accidentado

***

 

Después de lo del muñeco de nieve, Yami me ayudaba casi cada cualquier tarde, y si no me equivoco, esto paso a inicios de diciembre

Ya para entonces, estaba cómoda con llamarle Yami, pero me negaba a que tuviera un enamoramiento hacia él

Aunque mirando hacia atrás, por supuesto que lo tenia

-Ok, uno, dos, uno dos  
-No tan rápido, me voy a caer  
-Necesitamos presionar un poco más, vamos, uno, dos

Tenía miedo, a veces dolía, otras veces no respondía como debía responder, otras veces mi pierna “desaparecía” y daba un falso

Seguíamos acelerando el paso, no dolía, solo no respondía como debía

Uno, responde  
Dos, no responde rápido  
Uno, duele un poco  
Dos, no responde rápido  
Uno, no responde rápido  
Dos, desaparece y pierdo apoyo

Yami me jaló pata dar el siguiente uno, pero sin querer solo provoco que tropezara hacia él, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo

Al principio no pasó nada, paso hasta que miramos al otro casi al mismo tiempo

Nuestros labios se rozaron por un momento, pero por algún motivo tardamos en entender que estaba pasando, así que el beso siguió por lo menos medio minuto

Nos separamos, ambos sonrojados, pero yo estaba con los ojos vidriosos de rabia, en silencio se incorporó y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

Hubo un silencio en el que no sabíamos que decir, yo ya casi estaba llorando de lo molesta que estaba

-Lo siento

No lo pensé, solo le di una cachetada que hizo que yo perdiera el equilibrio y volviera al suelo, solo diciendo cosas incoherentes

-¡Idiota! –Fue lo que alcancé a decir, sabía que había sido un accidente, pero oficialmente se habia robado mi primer beso  
-En verdad lo siento

Estaba tan enojada que me comencé a arrastrar hacia los columpios para ir por mis muletas

-Hikari, en verdad lo siento  
-Déjame en paz –Dije casi gruñendo  
-Mínimo deja que te ayude  
-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!  
-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo sabes!  
-¡Cállate de una vez!  
-¡No quería besarte!  
-¡Fue mi primer beso! –Dije ya llorando

Se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego arrodillarse para estar a mi altura, evitando mi mirada, estaba realmente sonrojado hasta las orejas, la parte donde lo había abofeteado  un poco más rojo que lo demás

-¿Te sirve que también fue mi primer beso?

Deje de llorar sin comprenderlo, algo de mí no lo creía

-¿Podemos hacer de cuenta que esto no ocurrió? En verdad lo lamento

Me limpio las lágrimas con la mano, pero aun evitaba mi mirada  
Me sentí mal por la bofetada que le había dado, le termine acariciando la mejilla

-Lo siento por abofetearte  
-Déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie

No hubo más ayuda ese día, solo un silencio un poco incómodo mientras intentábamos olvidar lo que había pasado

***

No nos hemos besado seguido por esto mismo, sigue siendo un poco incomodo  
Pero estamos en este lugar de nuevo, algunos meses después

Tal vez podíamos crear un mejor recuerdo

Le acaricie la mejillas, que le había abofeteado aquella vez, me acerqué lentamente en medio de un tipo de pánico de que volviera a ser incomodo como las otras veces 

-Te amo, ¿sabes?  
-Yo a ti –Dije para finalmente acercarme y besarlo

En ese momento me abrazó para acercarme, prolongando lentamente el beso

Sentía un poco de frustración pero algo del beso hizo que me derritiera en ese mismo momento

Cuando nos separamos, sonreímos apenados uno al otro

-¿Cómo estuvo?  
-¿Declaramos este el segundo beso? Si me besas así estoy bien con que me beses en los labios –Dije mientras sentía el sonrojo llenar mi rostro

Yami rió para luego volverme a besar, mientras me dejaba ir, esta vez con sabor a felicidad

 

-Hinata-

 

-Entiendo por qué lo preguntaste, pero me hubiera gustado que la hicieras confesar algo más divertido  
-No creo que ella haga algo con su novio, lo demás de las piyamadas lo se –Dijo Luna casi ignorándome, para de repente quedarse callada  
-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté  
-Le enviaré un mensaje a Kin…  
-¿En serio? –Pregunté sorprendida –Si las cosas salen bien le diré a Yuriko que la extrañaste hasta el punto de quiebre  
Luna se puso roja de rabia -¡Hina ven acá! –Dijo tratando de atraparme, pero yo ya había desaparecido en una ilusión mientras Luna maldecía mi nombre

 

Llegué a casa y fui directamente a mi cuarto para evitar confrontación

 

Miré a la chica del espejo

-¿Hoy te divertiste? –Me pregunté a mi misma  
-Mucho –Respondí sonriendo

La sonrisa de la chica del espejo era de aprobación, me cambie a mis piyamas y me recosté para intentar dormir

Hoy había sido un gran día,

Mientras mandaba mensaje de que había llegado y que me iba a dormir, miré mi celular por un momento, y decidí bajar hasta llegar al contacto de Yuriko

 

\-----------------

>Hey, te perdiste la fiesta  
>No sé qué este pasando contigo,   
>Pero Luna te extraña, Candy te extraña, Hikari te extraña  
>Yo te extraño  
>¿Qué paso con eso que no nos dejaríamos solas en momentos de problemas?  
>Por favor contesta

\------------------ 

Si contestara, sería el día perfecto

Pero el sueño se apoderó de mí rápidamente

-Izumi- 

El mensaje llegó después de media noche

“Déjame en paz” Decía

Lo borré antes que ella despertara

Había sido un muy buen día

Creo que así es como las cosas terminan en una nota más agradable


End file.
